


The skin I live in

by panika



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panika/pseuds/panika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry'emu w ostatnim czasie dopisało wyjątkowe szczęście; zdobył wymarzoną pracę podczas trasy koncertowej ulubionego zespołu, a jego celebrity crush znajdował się na wyciągnięcie ręki. I właśnie kiedy wszystko zaczynało się powoli układać, wszystko zostało zniszczone przez jeden zepsuty mikrofon. I drobne ciało diabolicznej brunetki...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The skin I live in

            - Młody! Sprawdź jeszcze mikrofony! – Po scenie rozniósł się stanowczy głos tęgiego mężczyzny, który podłączał właśnie jedną z gitar elektrycznych do wzmacniacza. Nawet na moment nie odwrócił spojrzenia od wykonywanej przez siebie czynności, ale i tak wiedział, że jego młody asystent wykonał polecenie; był zbyt przerażony utratą pracy by tego nie zrobić.

            Istotnie, brunet z włosami ciasno związanymi na czubku głowy zerwał się z ziemi, gdzie starał się dopasować okablowanie, z którym dzisiaj wyjątkowo miał problem. Pobiegł w kierunku miejsca, w którym zwykle znajdowały się mikrofony i natychmiast przeszedł do rzeczy. Sprawdzenie poprawnego działania mikrofonów było żmudnym i długotrwałym zajęciem, ale należało także do jednego z najprostszych obowiązków technicznych i zapewne dlatego noc w noc zmuszony był to robić.

Od dwóch miesięcy był asystentem technicznego podczas najgłośniejszej trwającej trasy koncertowej i był z siebie cholernie dumny. Od pięćdziesięciu ośmiu dni nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście i czuł się jakby śnił. Wiedział, że znajdował się tutaj tylko i wyłącznie dzięki swojej ciężkiej pracy i może odrobinie szczęścia. Zadania, które należały do jego obowiązków były banalnie proste, ponieważ robił wszystko to, co techniczni uważali za nudne lub na tyle łatwe, że młody, nieopierzony szczeniak nie jest w stanie tego spieprzyć. W rzeczywistości wcześniej przechodził już przez to wszystko sam. Wielokrotnie organizował koncerty w swoim rodzinnym mieście i sam odpowiadał za backline. Nigdy też podczas koncertów nie musiał radzić sobie z poważniejszym kryzysem, którego nie mógłby zażegnać w kilka minut przy użyciu zapasowego kabla lub dzięki wymianie sprzętu. Oczywiście to wszystko odbywało się na znacznie mniejszą skalę niż teraz, ale w rzeczywistości wszystko sprowadzało się tylko do większej ilości kabli koniecznych do rozplątania i droższego sprzętu. Reszta pozostawała bez zmian.

Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że pomimo swojego sporego doświadczenia (wierzył, że to dzięki temu zdobył tę posadę) aby utrzymać się podczas całej tej trasy jako asystent technicznego musiał wypełniać wszystkie, nawet te najbardziej idiotyczne polecenia swoich bezpośrednich szefów – dwóch otyłych mężczyzn, którzy w tej branży siedzieli od wielu lat. „Dłużej niż ty korzystasz z nocnika, młody”. I do tego musiał być jak najbardziej profesjonalny. I taki był. Przez pięćdziesiąt osiem wieczorów. Do dzisiaj, kiedy dowiedział się, że zespół wpadnie wcześniej żeby przećwiczyć najnowszą piosenkę w wersji akustycznej, podczas gdy techniczni nadal będą rozkładać sprzęt. Do tej pory udało mu się uniknąć spotkania z zespołem; zwykle po rozłożeniu sprzętu, co kończyli na długo przed rozpoczęciem koncertu, wyrzucano go ze stadionu, areny, sali czy gdziekolwiek akurat odbywał się koncert. „Im mniej niepotrzebnych osób plącze się nam pod nogami, tym lepiej, młody. Jak coś będzie się działo, zadzwonimy po ciebie.” I to było jednocześnie cudowne i niesprawiedliwe. Cieszył się, że nikt nie zmuszał go do oglądania występującego zespołu (czy zespołu w ogóle), ale z drugiej strony czekał na ten moment z utęsknieniem.

Prawda jest taka, że pragnienie zdobycia doświadczenia w zawodzie, o którym marzył od najmłodszych lat było tylko jednym z powodów, dla których starał się o tę pracę. Nikt nie wiedział o tym, że potajemnie jest jednym z największych fanów „One Direction” i kochał tę czwórkę zniewalająco przystojnych, utalentowanych i zabawnych chłopaków. I nie, nie można być bardziej stereotypowym gejem niż Harry Styles. Ale, hej! Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę!

Wystarczyło więc, że usłyszał jak Mark wspomina Chuckowi, że „chłopcy wpadną dzisiaj wcześniej” i wszystko zaczęło mu lecieć z jego drżących z podekscytowania rąk. I wszystkie przygotowania automatycznie znacznie się wydłużyły. Techniczni musieli to zauważyć i dlatego polecili Harry’emu zostawić pracę nad okablowaniem; coś, czym zajmował się zaledwie od dwóch tygodni. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to poważny spadek w hierarchii wykonywanych przez niego zadań, ale nie potrafił się tym przejąć. W tej chwili cieszył się, że mógł metodycznie włączać każdy z mikrofonów, mówić do każdego kilka przypadkowych słów i ewentualnie korygować ich głośność, jeśli budziła jego wątpliwości. Zadanie wymagające minimalnego poziomu skupienia. Dlatego bez problemu przebrnął przez znaczną jego część bez najmniejszego problemu. I właśnie wtedy na scenie pojawiła się czwórka głośnych, rozśmianych chłopaków w luźnych dresach, które pewnie kosztowały więcej niż miesięcznie wynagrodzenie wszystkich trzech technicznych razem wziętych. I być może Niall i Zayn przeszli niebezpiecznie blisko miejsca, w którym znajdował się Harry i spojrzeli na niego z zainteresowaniem. I być może zaczęli coś do siebie gorączkowo szeptać, od czasu do czasu zerkając na bruneta. I być może ręka Harry’ego delikatnie zadrżała w momencie, kiedy ustawiał głośność ostatniego mikrofonu, co sprawiło, że po arenie rozszedł się nieprzyjemny, wysoki dźwięk. To nieco pomogło Harry’emu otrząsnąć się z zamyślenia, pospiesznie skorygował głośność i przeprowadził ostatnią próbę, swoim drżącym głosem:

            - Raz, dwa, raz, dwa. Próba mikrofonu. – Uniósł na chwilę wzrok i spojrzał wprost na Liama, który z grymasem na twarzy zakrywał ręką uszy. – Umm… przepraszam? – wyjąkał skruszony i oficjalnie zakończył pracę nad mikrofonami.

            - Kurwa, Styles! Co to było? – Chuck obrzucił go gniewnym spojrzeniem i skupił na nich spojrzenie całej nowoprzybyłej czwórki.

            - Umm… chyba jeden z mikrofonów jest na wykończeniu – wyjąkał usilnie ignorując utkwione w nim zaciekawione spojrzenia. – Myślę, że to problem z elektroniką. Mogę się tym zająć, jeśli chcesz.

            - Daj spokój, nie ma na to dzisiaj czasu. – Chuck machnął lekceważąco ręką i wrócił do Marka, który nadal męczył się z okablowaniem. – Możesz zacząć sprawdzać czy wszystko jest odpowiednio podpięte. Nie jestem pewien czy bezbłędnie odczytaliśmy wszystkie ridery. Straszna dzisiaj nerwówka, nie mam pojęcia dlaczego – rzucił jeszcze przez ramię ze znaczącym spojrzeniem.

            - Już się robi! – krzyknął ochoczo chłopak i zabrał się do pracy, udając, że nie dostrzega szepczących między sobą chłopaków.

            - Chu-uck! – Po scenie rozniósł się rozbawiony głos Nialla (i nie, Harry wcale nie rozpoznaje ich po głosie, po prostu zgadywał!).

            - Czego? – warknął mężczyzna nawet nie patrząc w jego stronę.

            - A kto to jest? – Harry zamarł na moment; domyślał się, że chłopak wskazuje na niego. Na całe szczęście stał właśnie odwrócony do niego plecami i sprawdzał przyłącze basu.

            - Co? – Chuck wyraźnie poirytowany odwrócił się we wskazanym kierunku i prychnął: – To jest nasz asystent.

            - Macie asystenta? – zainteresował się Liam i Harry usłyszał jego kroki tuż za swoimi plecami. – Od kiedy?

            - Od początku trasy, Payne! Możecie nie zawracać nam głowy? – I nie czekając na odpowiedź ponownie pochylił się nad okablowaniem, a zespół postanowił zostawić go w spokoju.

            Niestety, Harry nie miał tyle szczęścia. Kiedy już trzykrotnie sprawdził przyłącze gitary basowej, musiał przenieść się żeby upewnić się, że reszta sprzętu jest przygotowana równie precyzyjnie. Odwrócił się z zamiarem podejścia do perkusji, ale zobaczył tuż przed sobą czwórkę uśmiechających się do niego szeroko chłopaków, którzy spoglądali na niego z nieukrywanym zainteresowaniem. To było bardzo krępujące i doprowadzało go do przyspieszonego bicia serca. Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie marzył o tym żeby kiedykolwiek znaleźć się tak blisko TEGO zespołu.

            - Siemka! – wykrzyknął uradowany Niall i machnął do niego ręką niczym przedszkolak, który wita się z nowym dzieckiem.

            - Hej? – odpowiedział niepewnie i odszedł w stronę perkusji modląc się żeby nie ruszyli za nim. Ale oczywiście dzisiejszy dzień nie był dniem spełniania marzeń Harry’ego Stylesa.

            - Więc jesteś naszym nowym technicznym? – zapytał Zayn przyjaznym głosem.

            - Umm… właściwie nie. – Harry pochylił się nieco aby docisnąć jedną z wtyczek, która nie została dokładnie dociśnięta do gniazdka. – W sumie jestem tylko asystentem technicznych.

            - A dlaczego nigdy wcześniej cię nie widzieliśmy? – zainteresował się Niall.

            - Umm.. – Harry’ego krępowała cała ta niespodziewanie poświęcona mu uwaga, dlatego starał się skupić przede wszystkim na ponownym sprawdzeniu sprzętu, co pozwalało mu oderwać myśli od czterech uporczywych spojrzeń lustrujących jego osobę. – Pomagam tylko przed koncertami. Chuck i Mark radzą sobie w czasie występów, więc nie jestem im potrzebny.

            - Och – twarz Nialla znacznie posmutniała, kiedy Harry spojrzał na nią przelotnie odchodząc w stronę kolejnego sprzętu – i nie lubisz naszej muzyki? Dlatego nie chciałeś zostać na żadnym z naszych koncertów?

            - Ja, cóż… um… jestem tutaj w pracy. Nie po to żeby się dobrze bawić.

            - Zi! Słyszałeś?! – wykrzyknął Niall radośnie. – On uważa, że dobrze by się bawił na naszym koncercie!

            Harry tylko pokręcił głową; to nie jest to, co miał na myśli. Z drugiej jednak strony to nie do końca mijało się z prawdą.

            - Słyszałem, słyszałem.

            - Dlaczego wyglądasz jak gwiazda rocka? – Brunet usłyszał głos czwartej osoby, która do tej pory milczała. I jeśli miał być szczery, wolałby żeby tak pozostało.

Ok, więc sprawy miały się tak, Harry Styles, dwudziestotrzyletni mężczyzna miał fioła na punkcie pewnego popowego zespołu, wszystkich ich czterech płyt i wszystkich czterech członków. To trwało już od kilku przerażających lat. Obsesyjnie śledził informacje o nich na portalach plotkarskich, uczył się ich tekstów na pamięć i zmuszał swoją młodszą kuzynkę żeby chodziła z nim do kina na wszystkie filmy o nich. Jego półki uginały się od płyt, książek, dvd, biografii i autobiografii dotyczących „One Direction”. I szczerze, uwielbiał ich ponad wszystko. Problem polegał na tym, że jednego z nich uwielbiał bardziej niż pozostałych.

Louis Tomlinson był najprawdopodobniej miłością jego życia, z której nigdy się nie wyleczy. Potrafił godzinami wpatrywać się w jego zdjęcia, śledzić uważnie jego głos w każdej z piosenek, analizować wszystkie tatuaże zdobiące jego ciało. Tomlinson, czołowy tekściarz „One Direction”, esencja zespołu, najsłodsza istota na świecie i najprzystojniejszy mężczyzna stąpający po ziemi był ideałem. Ogromna, bezczelna osobowość i poczucie humoru zaklęte w tym maleńkim ciele (z najwspanialszym tyłkiem, o czym Harry wolał teraz nie myśleć), łagodny wyraz twarzy, cudowne zmarszczki powstające wokół jego oczu, kiedy się uśmiechał i ten zniewalający, delikatny głos. Który chwilę wcześniej przemawiał właśnie do niego.

            - Słucham? – Chłopak w jednej chwili zapomniał, że znajduje się w pracy i że miał właśnie sprawdzić osprzęt. Zatrzymał się w miejscu, odwrócił twarzą w stronę czwórki chłopaków, którzy zaskoczeni zatrzymali się zaledwie kilka kroków od niego. Wbił swoje spojrzenie w najpiękniejsze, błękitne oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widział i ze zdumieniem dostrzegł, że błyszczały wesoło.

            - Dlaczego wyglądasz jak gwiazda rocka? – powtórzył szatyn obrzucił bruneta spojrzeniem od stóp po samą głowę. Harry oderwał wzrok od tych zniewalających oczu i zdezorientowany przyjrzał się uważnie swoim ulubionym skórzanym botkom, obcisłym, wytartym dżinsom z dziurami na kolanach i białej, prostej koszulce, spod której wystawało kilka jego tatuaży.

            - Umm… To nie było… to nie jest celowe – wyjąkał i potarł kark w zażenowaniu.

            - To nic złego, Laleczko. – Louis Tomlinson właśnie nazwał go „laleczką” i posłał mu jeden ze swoich najbardziej zniewalających uśmiechów. Chyba właśnie zbliżał się do swojej granicy wytrzymałości. Pokręcił gorączkowo głową i odwrócił się do nich plecami całkowicie ignorując rozbawione spojrzenia Nialla i Zayna. Próbował wysilić swój umysł żeby przypomnieć sobie co dokładnie chciał teraz zrobić.

            - Lou – szepnął gorączkowo Liam, co wcale nie pomogło, skoro Harry stał zaledwie kilka kroków przed nim – chyba trochę przesadziłeś.

           - Wyluzuj – rzucił Louis w odpowiedzi i nagle krzyknął zaskakując tym wszystkich. - Hej, Chuck!

            - Tomlinson! Lepiej żeby to było ważne! – warknął mężczyzna i spojrzał na niego groźnie.

            - To jest cholernie ważne! – przytaknął gorliwie Louis. – Myślę, że nowy techniczny powinien być dzisiaj na naszym koncercie.

            - Od kiedy stałeś się specjalistą od spraw technicznych, Tommo? – zakpił Chuck i Harry wiedział, że uniósł właśnie brwi w rozbawieniu. Nie potrafił jednak zmusić swojego zesztywniałego ciała aby się odwrócić i przyjrzeć uważniej twarzy któregokolwiek z mężczyzn.

            - Nie znam się na tym, ale przeraża mnie ten… - Louis zawiesił na moment głos, jakby zastanawiał się jakiego argumentu użyć – zepsuty mikrofon. I te pipery, o których mówiłeś.

            - Masz na myśli ridery? – poprawił go Mark w rozbawieniu.

            - No mówię przecież – oburzył się Louis.

            - Tomlinson, wydaje mi się, że nie jesteś tutaj… - zaczął Chuck jeszcze bardziej poirytowany niż był kilka minut temu, ale przerwał mu Mark.

            - Daj spokój! – roześmiał się i zwrócił do Louisa – Nowy techniczny może zostać.

            - No to super! – ucieszył się szatyn nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie i szybko się zreflektował. – Dobrze, że ktoś zadba o te pipery.

            - Hej, Tommo! – Wszyscy po raz kolejny usłyszeli rozbawiony głos Marka – Nowy ma na imię Harry.

\--

Na szczęście cały koncert przebiegł bez najmniejszych problemów, za co Harry był ogromnie wdzięczny. Nie byłby w stanie skupić się na pracy podczas gdy jego idol, ideał, najpiękniejszy mężczyzna świata występował na scenie kilkanaście metrów od niego i podejrzanie często zerkał w stronę kulis. Harry miał tylko nadzieję, że ze sceny nie widać jego roziskrzonego i skupionego wzroku oraz warg poruszających się synchronicznie wraz z ustami czwórki stojącej na scenie. Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że Chuck i Mark widzieli wszystko doskonale i nie pozwolili Harry’emu o tym zapomnieć przez cały koncert, rzucając rozbawione (Mark) i poirytowane (Chuck) komentarze.

Po skończonym występie, zespół zszedł ze sceny i niemal natychmiast skierował się do technicznych. Harry wiedział, że tak wyglądała rutyna po każdym koncercie. Zespół oddawał technicznym mikrofony lub sprzęt i przekazywał uwagi dotyczące ewentualnych problemów. I to właśnie zrobił Liam w pierwszej kolejności.

            - Wszystko było idealnie. Wydaje mi się, że bardzo dobrze było nas słychać? – Spojrzał pytająco na Chucka.

            - O to zapytajcie lepiej Harry’ego – burknął poirytowany w odpowiedzi i obrzucił chłopaka pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

            - Hmm, ok? – Liam spojrzał na Harry’ego zdezorientowany – Jak oceniasz dźwięk? Myślisz, że wszystko było w porządku?

            - O tak! – odpowiedział natychmiast Harry całkowicie ignorując docinki Chucka, pochłonięty pokoncertową euforią. – Oczywiście były małe problemy ze zrozumieniem tekstu w „Litte things”, ale myślę, że to kwestia wykonania piosenki w wersji akustycznej i entuzjastycznej reakcji fanów.

            - Hmmm, w porządku. – Liam uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i powrócił do rozmowy z Chuckiem. – Obawiam się, że Harry miał rację z tym zepsutym mikrofonem. Zdaje się, że to mikrofon Lou i kilka razy urywało jego wypowiedzi.

            - Wygląda na to, że jednak będziesz musiał zająć się moim mikrofonem. – Louis uśmiechnął się zniewalająco do Harry’ego i skutecznie sprawił, że nie usłyszał odpowiedzi Chucka. Jedyne na czym mógł się teraz w pełni skupić, to błyszcząca od potu twarz Louisa tuż przy jego twarzy. Jakaś część jego świadomości zarejestrowała także nagły atak kaszlu Nialla, ale nie przywiązał do tego zbyt dużej wagi.

            - Jeśli to będzie konieczne, to… To należy do moich obowiązków…

            - Och, miałem nadzieję, że zrobisz to z większą przyjemnością – zauważył Louis z udawanym smutkiem, na co Zayn wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem.

O mój Boże, oni nadal rozmawiają o mikrofonie, prawda? Prawda…?

            - Cześć, chłopaki!

            Tuż przy Louisie znalazła się szczupła, bardzo ładna brunetka z włosami związanymi w wysokiego kucyka i w niewyobrażalnie krótkiej spódnicy, która podkreślała jej szczupłe nogi. Eleonor Calder, pomyślał Harry w chwili, kiedy ucałowała Lou w policzek. Co ciekawe, mężczyzna skrzywił się delikatnie i odsunął od dziewczyny.

            - Eleonor, przestań, za kulisami nie ma ani jednego dziennikarza, nie musisz się wygłupiać – zwrócił jej uwagę beznamiętnym głosem i sięgnął po butelkę z wodą.

            - A to kto? – zapytała naburmuszonym tonem wskazując na Harry’ego.

            - To nasz nowy techniczny – odpowiedział Louis, a ogromny uśmiech powrócił na jego twarz, kiedy spojrzał na chłopaka.

            - Eleonor. – Dziewczyna podała mu swoją dłoń, którą uścisnął ostrożnie. – Dziewczyna Louisa.

            - Dziewczyna – powtórzył Niall, który wraz z Zaynem przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.

            - Och, bardzo miło… - zaczął Harry, ale dziewczyna bezceremonialnie mu przerwała.

            - Tak, tak, wiem. – Machnęła ręką i spojrzała na Louisa z szerokim uśmiechem. – Gdzie dzisiaj idziemy?

            - Yhm, myślałem żeby pójść do klubu z chłopakami. – Louis wzruszył ramionami patrząc na nią beznamiętnie.

            - Ok, w porządku – przytaknęła jakby to do niej miała należeć ostateczna decyzja. I być może tak było, Harry nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o ich układzie. – To co, idziemy?

            - Taaa, jasne. Liam tylko musi skończyć rozmowę z Chuckiem – zauważył Zayn i oparł się znudzony o jeden z wzmacniaczy.

            - Myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej. – Liam zgodził się na coś, co zasugerował mu Chuck – Jutro to sprawdzimy. Do zobaczenia.

            - Gotowy, Payne? – zapytał Niall z uśmiechem.

            - Tak, możemy iść.

            - Świetnie! – ucieszył się Louis i jako pierwszy ruszył w stronę wyjścia, jednak nim pokonał kilka metrów, zatrzymał się i odwrócił patrząc na Harry’ego. – Idziesz z nami?

            - Czy techniczni nie powinni sprzątać sceny po koncercie? – wtrąciła się Eleonor nim brunet zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób odpowiedzieć.

            - Techniczni sprzątają sprzęt po koncercie, Eleonor – wyjaśnił Liam z typową dla siebie cierpliwością.

            - A tak się składa, że jutro gramy w tym samym miejscu, więc dzisiaj Harry ma wolne.

            - Och, tak… myślę, że zostanę i jednak zajmę się tym mikrofonem – wydusił z siebie Harry unikając przerażającego wzroku dziewczyny.

            - Uznaliśmy z Chuckiem, że zostawimy go jeszcze, być może to tylko przejściowa usterka – wyjaśnił Liam.

            - Och, ok. – Harry przytaknął głową ze zrozumieniem.

            - To jak, Harry? Idziesz? – Louis cały czas wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco z delikatnym uśmiechem.

            - Umm, nie dzięki, ale chyba nie.

            - Daj spokój, młody. – Wszyscy jak na komendę odwrócili się w stronę Marka, który uśmiechał się nieco kpiąco. – Od dwóch miesięcy jesteś w trasie i ani razu nie wyszedłeś na piwo. Idź się zabawić, Chuck i ja damy sobie radę.

            - Jesteś pe… - zaczął, ale powstrzymał go wzrok Chucka – Ok, tylko uważajcie przy odłączaniu perkusji, zdaje się, że wejście nieco się poluzowało i w każdej chwili…

            - Spadaj stąd, młody, zanim zmienię zdanie – przerwał mu Mark ze śmiechem i popchnął go w stronę uśmiechających się chłopaków i naburmuszonej Eleonor.   

\--

            Wyjście do klubu z zespołem było jedną z lepszych decyzji jakie Harry podjął w życiu. Niall okazał się dokładnie takim wyluzowanym i otwartym facetem jakim przedstawiały go media. Może z tą różnicą, że wyjątkowo upodobał sobie głośne i nieco niesmaczne żarty o bąkach, ale w połączeniu z jego szerokim uśmiechem i rozszerzonymi radośnie oczami były nawet całkiem urocze (Harry naprawdę nie wierzył, że nawet na sekundę o tym pomyślał). Liam wydawał się być najbardziej poważny z całej czwórki i nawet jeśli pozwolił sobie na odrobinę szaleństwa w klubie i wypił nawet kilka piw, nadal kontrolował pozostałą trójkę. Zayn, jak zauważył Harry, był raczej obserwatorem niż uczestnikiem zdarzeń. Bawił się dość dobrze, pił shoty na równi z innymi i w odpowiednich momentach dorzucił jeden ze swoich trafnych komentarzy lub żartów, ale był bardziej wycofany niż reszta towarzystwa. I nawet jeśli Harry dostrzegł, że Zayn szczególnie często spogląda w jego kierunku, starał się nie dać po sobie niczego poznać. Najmniej czasu spędził tego wieczoru w towarzystwie Louisa i Eleonor. Mężczyzna początkowo starał się kilkakrotnie nawiązać z nim rozmowę, za każdym razem uśmiechając się do niego promiennie, jednak Eleonor cały czas zabiegała o jego uwagę. Po kilku próbach nawiązania rozmowy, udaremnionych przez dziewczynę, ostatecznie Louis się poddał i dał się jej zaciągnąć na parkiet, gdzie spędzili wspólnie resztę wieczoru.

Harry tymczasem doskonale bawił się w towarzystwie Nialla i być może nawet wypił o kilka shotów za dużo i skończył uwieszony na ramieniu Irlandczyka wpatrując się natarczywie w drobne, ociekające potem ciało najstarszego z mężczyzn, który wił się na parkiecie większą uwagą obdarzając tańczącego obok mężczyznę niż ocierającą się o niego Eleonor. Był też pewien, że Zayn dostrzegł jego zauroczone spojrzenie fana, ale nie potrafił określić wyrazu twarzy mężczyzny. Ale nadal Harry potrafił odnaleźć w tej sytuacji zdecydowany plus; następnego dnia, kiedy już doszedł do siebie nie pamiętał ani jednego żartu Nialla.

\--

            Harry chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie był tak wdzięczny za pracę, która nie rozpoczynała się przed południem, jak w dniu, gdy doświadczył największego kaca w swoim życiu. Niewiele pamiętał z wydarzeń ubiegłej nocy, ale kiedy dotarło do niego, że poznał ONE DIRECTION, a nawet został zaproszony przez nich na piwo i dodatkowo cały wieczór mógł obserwować LOUIS TOMLINSONA, resztki alkoholu krążące w jego krwiobiegu natychmiast wyparowały. Usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, zacisnął powieki aby pozbyć się bólu gromadzącego się pod jego czaszką i ze wszystkich sił starał się odtworzyć wczorajszy wieczór.

Wyszedł z One Direction i Eleonor. Znaleźli sobie lożę vipowską. Zayn zamówił alkohol, a Niall zajął się jedzeniem. Louis próbował nawiązać z nim rozmowę. Liam zniknął na kilka minut by zadzwonić do Sophii. Niall rozpoczął swój maraton żartów, których Harry nie pamiętał (być może w najbliższym czasie poprosi go aby je powtórzył, oczywiście jeśli obaj znajdą chwilkę). Ich lożą zainteresowały się bardzo głośne i bardzo rozebrane dziewczyny. Zayn grzecznie pozbył się bardzo głośnych i bardzo rozebranych dziewczyn. Louis próbował nawiązać z nim rozmowę. Eleonor starała się zwrócić na siebie uwagę wszystkich w loży. Liam wrócił po rozmowie z Sophią. Louis próbował nawiązać z nim rozmowę. Eleonor odciągnęła uwagę Louisa od Harry’ego. Louis i Eleonor poszli na parkiet.

Reszta wieczoru nie była dla Harry’ego dość klarowna, miał tylko nadzieję, że nie skompromitował się w oczach TEGO zespołu. Niestety, przypomniał sobie o swoich natarczywych spojrzeniach, pozostawała jednak nadzieja, że reszta była równie pijana jak on i nikt nie dostrzegł niczego niezwykłego. Jak miał się wkrótce przekonać, ten dzień także nie był dniem spełniania życzeń Harry’ego Stylesa.

\--

            Tego dnia techniczni mieli znacznie mniej pracy przed koncertem niż zwykle. Zespół drugi wieczór z rzędu koncertował w tym samym miejscu, a więc backline był rozłożony całą noc. Pozostawało tylko podłączyć instrumenty, sprawdzić nagłośnienie i mikrofony oraz upewnić się kilkakrotnie czy aby na pewno wszystko działa tak jak powinno. Harry był szczęśliwy, że tym razem jego rola zawodowa ograniczała się do minimum. Liczył na to, że dzięki kilku litrom wody uda mu się przetrwać tę godzinę lub dwie, a następnie czym prędzej wrócić do swojego pokoju hotelowego. Najwyraźniej jednak Chuck i Mark mieli inne plany względem niego.

            - Młody! – Głos Chucka dopadł go nim na dobre przekroczył próg areny. Harry skrzywił się kiedy krzyk mężczyzny odbił się echem po obiekcie i wrócił do nich zwielokrotniony. – Podpięliśmy większość sprzętu, sprawdź go teraz, a później zajmij się mikrofonami. Chuck pracuje przy okablowaniu, bo najwyraźniej jakiś idiota chciał zabawić się w technicznego i poplątał część przewodów.

            Harry natychmiast ruszył na lewą część sceny i zaczął sprawdzać systematycznie sprzęt. Wiedział, że w teorii powinien otrzymać od technicznych listę rzeczy do sprawdzenia, na którą nanosiłby uwagi i wskazówki w razie gdyby ktoś inny miał zająć się sprzętem. W rzeczywistości, podczas dużych tras koncertowych, które trwały miesiącami i posiadały tak dużą liczbę sprzętu, nie było czasu na tego typu rzeczy. Poza tym zespół miał w trasie trzy lub cztery komplety sprzętu i trzy ekipy technicznych z asystentami, którzy mogli pracować na długo nim zespół pojawi się w miejscu, w którym miał odbywać się koncert. Ekipa Chucka była najważniejsza, dlatego obstawiała większość koncertów, ale pozostawało kilka pomniejszych występów zespołu, przy których nie pracowali.

Na długo przed tym nim Harry zaczął interesować się muzyką od strony technicznej, naiwnie myślał, że sceny ustawiane są przez organizatorów wydarzenia, a instrumenty i okablowanie rozkładają sami muzycy. Dziś znacznie uaktualnił swoją wiedzę, nadal jednak nie miał pojęcia jak przebiega proces budowy sceny, ile trwa, ile osób przy nim pracuje i ile zespół potrzebuje scen w trasie takiej jak ta. Chociaż, jak domyślał się Harry, tego typu koncerty były wydarzeniem wyjątkowym, pewnie niemożliwym do porównania z czymkolwiek innym. A to oznaczało, że po doświadczeniu pracy przy tak ogromnym widowisku przez najbliższych kilka lat nie musiał martwić się o znalezienie pracy. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

            Większość zleconych mu przez Marka zadań była podobna do tych z poprzedniego dnia; rutynowe czynności nie wymagające myślenia. Szybko przeszedł do sprawdzania działania mikrofonów i podobnie jak wczoraj przy ostatnim z nich zdekoncentrowały go cztery osoby wpadające z hałasem na scenę. Harry skrzywił się automatycznie ze względu na ilość decybeli docierających do jego uszu i odwrócił wzrok od czwórki mężczyzn. Nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób postrzegają ich relacje, ale nie chciał okazać się naiwniakiem, którego powitanie zostanie zignorowane. Być może tak wielkie gwiazdy, jakimi byli postrzegali takie kilkugodzinne wyjścia w zupełnie innych kategoriach niż pozostali ludzie. Nie zdziwiłby się gdyby tak było, ostatecznie w czasie swoich tras koncertowych musieli spotkać setki, a nawet tysiące ludzi, z którymi zdarzało im się spędzać wieczory. To nie tak, że będą godzinami rozpamiętywać spotkanie z Harrym-asystentem technicznych, prawda?

            - Harry! – Usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu entuzjastyczny okrzyk, a zaraz po nim poczuł męskie ramiona zarzucone na jego szyję. – Człowieku! Wczorajszy wieczór był epicki! Dzisiaj wychodzimy do tego nowego klubu, gdzie gra cholernie dobry DJ. Zayn twierdzi, że to najlepszy DJ w Australii, ale ocenimy to dzisiaj, co nie? Jak myślisz, o której będziesz wolny?

            - Niall, oddychaj. – Za ich plecami rozległ się rozbawiony głos Zayna i śmiech dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn.

Harry odwrócił się w ich kierunku ostrożnie żeby nie zrzucić z siebie rąk roześmianego (i bardzo uczuciowego) Nialla. Mężczyzna po raz ostatni uścisnął go przyjaźnie i odsunął się na kilka kroków stając tuż przy swoich przyjaciołach z zespołu. Cała czwórka stała naprzeciwko niego i uśmiechała się delikatnie, przyjaźnie. Niall dodatkowo kołysał się z boku na bok, zupełnie jakby nie mógł ustać w bezruchu, co było bardzo prawdopodobne, jak Harry zdążył się zorientować. Liam, podobnie jak wczorajszego wieczoru sprawiał wrażenie bardzo otwartego i przyjaźnie nastawionego do nowopoznanego mężczyzny. Zayn stojący najdalej od Harry’ego także się uśmiechał, ale w wyrazie jego twarzy i oczu znajdowało się coś jeszcze. Przyglądał się uważnie Harry’emu, podobnie jak w klubie, ale jego wzrok był nie tylko czujny ale i nieco zainteresowany. Zupełnie jakby próbował rozgryźć głęboko skrywany przez Harry’ego sekret, o którym sam mężczyzna nie miał pojęcia. Ostatni z nich, żywy promyk słońca, który zstąpił na ziemię, uśmiechał się prawdopodobnie najpiękniejszym uśmiechem znanym ludzkości. Stał tam między Niallem a Liamem, uosobienie wszystkich marzeń i fantazji, z uniesioną dumnie głową i wzrokiem wpatrzonym w nikogo innego jak w zwyczajnego Harry’ego Stylesa. Błękitne, roziskrzone oczy stały się jego przekleństwem, od kiedy spojrzał w nie po raz pierwszy poprzedniego dnia, cały czas pojawiając się w jego myślach. I Harry naprawdę nie miał pojęcia jak mógłby jeszcze kiedykolwiek spojrzeć z zachwytem na błękit nieba, skoro swoją barwą nie mógł się równać z kolorem oczu szatyna. Lub z migoczącymi w nich iskierkami, które przyćmiłyby najjaśniejsze nawet gwiazdy. Louis Tomlinson był połączeniem trzech elementów nieboskłonu: słońca, błękitu nieba i jaśniejących na nim gwiazd, a jednocześnie przyćmiewał je i sam stanowił najpiękniejsze zjawisko natury. A Harry, gdyby nie udało mu się zrobić kariery jako techniczny z całą pewnością mógłby zaistnieć jako poeta dla ubogich, jak się przekonał.

\- Cześć, Harry. – Liam uśmiechnął się do niego jeszcze szerzej. – Jak się masz?

\- Ummm. – Harry niezręcznie przestąpił z nogi na nogę. – Dobrze? – skłamał, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to na nic skoro zdradzały go przekrwione oczy i bledsza niż zwykle cera.

\- Czyli gotowy na kolejną rundę dzisiaj? – Niall uśmiechnął się entuzjastycznie. – Mówiłem, że wybieramy się z chłopakami do tego nowego klubu. Może dołączą do nas jeszcze chłopaki z zespołu i Lou coś wspominała. Ale z nią nigdy nic nie wiadomo, wiesz, musi zostawać z Lux, więc nie zawsze dotrzymuje zobowiązań. W każdym razie musimy ją zrozumieć….

            Harry przestał słuchać gorączkowych wyjaśnień Nialla kiedy dostrzegł kątem oka, że Louis zbliżył się do niego na kilka kroków i właśnie pochylał się w jego kierunku. Brunet zamarł nie wiedząc czego oczekiwać, a cała jego uwaga natychmiast skupiła się na jednej tylko osobie. Mężczyzna znajdował się teraz znacznie bliżej niego niż kiedykolwiek (i bliżej niż Harry odważyłby się marzyć) i nadal spoglądał na niego roziskrzonym spojrzeniem, które nie do końca mógł zrozumieć. Przez moment wydawało mu się, że dostrzega w jego wzroku rozbawioną nutę, ale w następnej chwili jego uwaga została rozproszona przez drobną dłoń o smukłych palcach i wyraźnie zaznaczonych na grzbiecie żyłach, która zbliżała się do jego twarzy. Nim minęły dwa szybkie uderzenia jego rozszalałego serca poczuł delikatne szarpnięcie za jeden z kosmyków włosów.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że masz kręcone włosy – powiedział ze śmiechem obecnym w jego głosie i ponownie pociągnął za jeden z kosmyków, tym razem nieco mocniej. – Tak jest zdecydowanie lepiej, prawda Zayn?

\- Jasne, Lou. Jak uważasz. – W głosie Zayna wyraźnie usłyszeć można było rozbawienie, które przyciągnęło wzrok Harry’ego. Mężczyzna pozostawał poważny, chociaż kąciki jego ust wyraźnie drgnęły.

Harry poczuł nagłą falę ciepła zalewającą jego policzki. Nie wiedział czy to z powodu bliskości cudu genetyki nadal bawiącego się jego włosami czy przenikliwego spojrzenia jego przyjaciela, które zdawało się sugerować, że przejrzał technika i jego myśli.

\- Hej! Młody! Nie jesteś tu dla przyjemności! – zagrzmiał Chuck podnosząc wzrok znad przewodów, które usiłował rozplątać. – Zajmij się swoją pracą, spodnie Tomlinsona mogą poczekać.

Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze czując jak jego policzki stają się jeszcze czerwieńsze niż przed sekundą. Zaczął nerwowo kręcić głową starając się znaleźć odpowiednią odpowiedź na słowa Chucka. Być może dla odmiany taką, która sprawiłaby, że wypadnie nieco lepiej niż dotychczas. Albo taką, która usunęłaby z twarzy Zayna ten szeroki uśmiech i może uciszyłaby nieco śmiech Nialla, który uniemożliwiał mu w tej chwili stanie w pozycji pionowej. Nim jednak zdołał zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób, Louis oderwał swoją dłoń od jego włosów i odwrócił się w stronę Chucka z szerokim, charakterystycznym dla siebie uśmiechem.

\- Hej! Chuck! – krzyknął z pozornym rozbawieniem w głosie. – Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem byłeś specjalistą od okablowania, a nie męskiej garderoby. Przeoczyłem coś od tego czasu?

Chuck odwrócił się zniecierpliwiony, sapiąc z wysiłku i ocierając pot ze zmarszczonego czoła.

\- O co ci chodzi, Tommo?

\- Chodzi mi o to, że to czyimi spodniami interesuje się Harry nie jest twoją sprawą. – Uśmiech w jednej chwili zniknął z jego twarzy zastąpiony przez chłodne spojrzenie. – Zwłaszcza jeśli są to spodnie osoby, która ci płaci.

\- Żartujesz sobie, Tomlinson? – Chuck zaczął się podnosić ze swojego miejsca, ale powstrzymał go głos Marka.

\- Najwyraźniej to ty nie jesteś poważny – odezwał się stanowczo, patrząc surowo na swojego kolegę. – Nie mamy na to czasu! Wracaj do swojej roboty! Harry, skończyłeś już z tymi mikrofonami? – zwrócił się do chłopaka, który nerwowo pokiwał głową. – Świetnie, możesz pomóc mi z kablem od jednego z głośników? Wydaje mi się, że wejście się przepaliło, ale musimy się jeszcze upewnić.

\- Jasne, już idę. – Pospiesznie odłożył mikrofon tuż obok pozostałych i ruszył w stronę Marka unikając wzroku któregokolwiek z mężczyzn. Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować mężczyzn, od których zależało jego być albo nie być podczas tej trasy. Nie chciał dramatyzować, ale od pozytywnej opinii Chucka i Marka zależała jego przyszłość w tym zawodzie. Dlatego od tej chwili postanowił skupić się na swoich obowiązkach, nawet jeśli to oznaczało brak interakcji z zespołem.

\--

            Koncert przebiegał bez najmniejszych zakłóceń. Zespół dawał z siebie wszystko na scenie, fani krzyczeli głośno wyrażając tym samym swój zachwyt i oddanie, sprzęt działał bez zarzutów i pomoc technicznych była jak do tej pory zbędna. Harry stał razem z Markiem za sceną w dość sporej odległości od naburmuszonego Chucka i co pięć sekund upominał się żeby ograniczyć kołysanie. Zespół kończył właśnie jedną z ostatnich piosenek „No control”, kiedy Harry poczuł mało subtelne szturchnięcie w bok.

\- Słuchaj, młody, mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że powinniśmy cię wyrzucić od razu jak tylko dowiedzieliśmy się, że na widok zespołu zachowujesz się jak nastoletnia fanka? – Mark wpatrywał się uważnie w scenę zdając się nie zauważać, że chłopak stojący obok zamarł. – Na twoją korzyść działa fakt, że jesteś najlepszym i najbardziej doświadczonym technikiem, który ubiegał się o tę pracę. – Przeniósł wzrok na Harry’ego, a na jego twarzy zagościł delikatny uśmiech. – To i może fakt, że One Direction się za tobą wstawili, a właściwie jeden mały skurczybyk. I nie jestem idiotą wgryzającym się w rękę, która go karmi. W przeciwieństwie do niektórych.

\- Dzięki, Mark. – Harry odetchnął z ulgą. – Staram się dać z siebie jak najwięcej potrafię. I uwierz mi, że praca jest dla mnie na pierwszym miejscu, ale…

\- Wiem, Harry – przerwał mu Mark. – Widziałem, że to nie ty dążysz do kontaktu z nimi. Na całe szczęście, najbliższy tydzień spędzisz na słodkim odpoczynku i w tym czasie możesz zająć się czymkolwiek chcesz, nawet spodniami Tomlinsona, jeśli masz na to ochotę. – Mark mrugnął do niego sugestywnie, a jego uśmiech powiększył się na widok wyraźnych rumieńców chłopaka.

Harry pokręcił głową z delikatnym uśmiechem, nawet nie próbując na to odpowiadać. Połączenie kaca i cóż… emocji związanych z poznaniem ulubionego zespołu sprawiły, że zupełnie zapomniał o tygodniowej przerwie. Dzisiejszego wieczoru „One Direction” dawali ostatni koncert w Australii i przenosili się do Azji, co dawało ekipie Chucka nieco wytchnienia, skoro byli główną ekipą techniczną w Australii, Europie i Stanach Zjednoczonych. W pozostałych miejscach obstawiali pojedyncze koncerty, w związku z czym mogli pozwolić sobie na nieco odpoczynku i może nawet zwiedzanie. W każdym razie na to liczył Harry. Być może to była jego jedyna okazja żeby zobaczyć ważniejsze miejsca. Pewnie to pierwszy i ostatni raz kiedy będzie w Azji. I zamierzał wykorzystać tę okazję do maksimum.

\- Co jest do cholery? – Mark podszedł gwałtownie znacznie bliżej sceny, potrącając po drodze barkiem Harry’ego, brutalnie wyrywając go w ten sposób z zamyślenia. Nie mając pojęcia, co się dzieje, Harry ruszył za nim i stanął na krawędzi sceny w takim miejscu aby nikt spośród widowni nie mógł go dostrzec, podczas gdy on miał doskonały widok na wszystko, co się tam działo.

Zespół odpowiadał właśnie na pytania przesłane przez fanów na twittera. Niall leżał na kanapie z rękami pod głową, Liam stał tuż obok odwrócony twarzą do telebimu i odczytywał z niego kolejne pytanie. Tymczasem pozostała dwójka stała nieco z boku, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Zayn włożył swój mikrofon do tylnej kieszeni spodni, podczas gdy nachylał się w kierunku Louisa szepcząc mu coś do ucha. Tymczasem drugi z mężczyzn trzymał swój mikrofon bardzo blisko ust i z tego, co mógł zobaczyć Harry, zdawał się do niego mówić. Problem polegał na tym, że z jego ust nie wydobywały się żadne dźwięki. W każdym razie nie takie, które byłyby słyszalne dla osób znajdujących się dalej niż Zayn.

\- Kurwa! – Usłyszał tuż obok siebie krzyk Marka ledwo zagłuszający słowa Nialla. – Padł! Mikrofon Tomlinsona jednak padł!

\- Och! Co…co teraz? – Harry z rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrywał się w Louisa, który wydawał się być nieco podenerwowany.

\- Cholera! – Mark rozejrzał się dookoła. Przelotnie spojrzał na Chucka siedzącego w znacznej odległości od wejścia na scenę i całkowicie nieświadomego tragedii rozgrywającej się kilkadziesiąt merów dalej. Następnie jego wzrok padł na pudło z zapasowymi mikrofonami. – Harry! – wykrzyknął z ulgą. Złapał za futerał, otwierając go nerwowo, wydobył z niego jeden z mikrofonów i wcisnął go w ręce Harry’ego. – Sprawdzałeś dzisiaj te mikrofony?

Harry przyjrzał się uważniej oznaczeniom znajdującym się z boku mikrofonu i przytaknął zdecydowanie głową, po czym uniósł wzrok i spojrzał pytająco na Marka.

\- Harry, musisz zanieś ten mikrofon Louisowi i zabrać od niego tamten – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

\- Ale…

\- Harry! – Mark spojrzał na niego stanowczo. – Nie mamy na to czasu! Lada moment fani zorientują się, że coś jest nie tak – powiedział i pchnął Harry’ego delikatnie w stronę sceny.

Harry pokiwał głową dla dodania sobie otuchy i wszedł na scenę, pewnym krokiem kierując się w stronę Louisa i Zayna. Chciał tylko wejść, odebrać zepsuty sprzęt, zastępując go sprawnym, a następnie wyjść. Jak się okazało był to plan, którego nikt nie podzielał.

Im bliżej środka sceny się znajdował, tym więcej osób zdawało się dostrzegać jego obecność. Widownia stawała się coraz głośniejsza z każdym kolejnym jego krokiem i naprawdę nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, skoro był tylko Harrym Stylesem, asystentem technicznego. Po kilku kolejnych krokach, także zespół zorientował się, że dzieje się coś nadzwyczajnego. Rozejrzeli się po scenie i dostrzegli zmierzającego w ich kierunku mężczyznę uśmiechając się niemal automatycznie; Niall nawet przerwał swoją wypowiedź.

\- Harry! – wykrzyknął uradowany i poderwał się z kanapy podbiegają do niego i obejmując go krótko. – Co za niespodzianka!

\- Panie i panowie! – Tuż obok z nich znalazł się Liam, korzystając z możliwości przerwania koncertowej rutyny. – Mamy zaszczyt przedstawić wam Harry’ego Stylesa, który należy do ekipy zajmującej się sprzętem podczas naszej trasy. – Po arenie rozniósł się entuzjastyczny krzyk widowni. – Co cię do nas sprowadza, Harry? – zapytał i podsunął pod nos mężczyzny swój mikrofon, uśmiechając się szeroko.

\- Umm… witajcie – przywitał się, niezręcznie machając w stronę publiczności dłonią, w której nie trzymał mikrofonu, Odpowiedział mu głośny krzyk fanów, co jeszcze bardziej go zmieszało. – Umm… mikrofon Louisa? Umm… powinienem tylko…

Nim zdołał zrozumiale wyrazić o co mu chodziło, tuż obok niego znalazła się kolejna osoba, tym razem obejmująca go ramieniem i skutecznie odsuwająca Liama. Harry zerknął w tamtym kierunku i dostrzegł Louisa uśmiechającego się od ucha do ucha, z pięknymi, roziskrzonymi oczami w kolorze przejrzystego błękitu i przez ułamek sekundy miał wrażenie, że kręci mu się w głowie. To uczucie nasiliło się, kiedy poczuł drugą dłoń mężczyzny muskającą jego palce gdy wyjmował z jego ręki mikrofon. Cały czas intensywnie wpatrywał się w jego oczy, nie przerywając kontaktu.

\- Mój mikrofon miał maleńką awarię, więc Harry przybył aby uratować nasz koncert – wyjaśnił Louis tym razem patrząc na fanów. – Należą mu się za to jakieś oklaski? – zapytał i niemal natychmiast odpowiedziały mu okrzyki i wiwaty.

\- Myślałem, że Harry chce dołączyć do naszego zespołu – powiedział Niall marszcząc brwi ze smutkiem.

\- Co ty na to, Harry? – odezwał się Zayn przybierając charakterystyczny dla siebie nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy.

Przy jego twarzy natychmiast znalazły się trzy mikrofony podsunięte przez Liama, Louisa i Nialla. Widząc ich poważne i skupione spojrzenia roześmiał się krótko, a jego wzmocniony elektronicznie śmiech potoczył się po całej arenie, co wywołało entuzjastyczną reakcję fanów.

\- Umm… tak… ja już pójdę? – Zerknął niepewnie na Louisa, który cały czas uważnie mu się przyglądał. – Mógłbym wziąć zepsuty mikrofon?

\- Hmm. Mam lepszy pomysł. – Louis uśmiechnął się dość niepokojąco i opadł na kanapę, po czym zwrócił się do reszty zespołu. – Co powiecie jeśli na dzisiejsze pytania od fanów odpowie ten oto Harold?

\- Tak! Świetny pomysł, Lou! – wykrzyknął natychmiast Niall, chociaż istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że zgodziłby się na wszystko, co zaproponowałby którykolwiek z jego kolegów z zespołu.

\- Jasne – zgodził się Liam z uśmiechem. Zayn zdobył się zaledwie na skinięcie głową. Harry był jedynym, który wyraźnie zaprotestował przeciwko temu pomysłowi. Najwyraźniej jednak gorączkowe kręcenie głową nie zrobiło najmniejszego wrażenia na widowni, a tym bardziej na „One Direction”. Niall i Liam ujęli go każde pod jedno z ramion i pomimo protestów zaprowadzili go do kanapy i posadzili tuż obok Louisa.

\- Drodzy państwo, przed wami najlepszy i najbardziej utalentowany technik w całym Holmes Chapel! – ryknął Louis do mikrofonu, w odpowiedzi otrzymawszy ogłuszający krzyk. – Rozluźnij się, Harry. To tylko dwa maleńkie pytanka – dodał wprost do ucha Harry’ego, odsuwając uprzednio mikrofon poza zasięg jego głosu.

\- Ok, w porządku? - zgodził się niechętnie, ostatecznie nie miał większego wyboru, prawda?

\- Pierwsze pytanie – ogłosił Liam odwracając się w stronę ekranu. – To może być dla Ciebie trudne, która z naszych piosenek wywołuje u Ciebie największe emocje?

\- Dla ułatwienia możesz w miejsce nazwy naszego zespołu wstawić jakikolwiek inny – podpowiedział Louis z delikatnym uśmiechem i podał mu mikrofon.

\- Wolałbym nie? – zaczął Harry unikając wzroku któregokolwiek z czwórki, zamiast tego skupił się na czubkach swoich butów. - Umm, uwielbiam tekst „Little things”? Ed Sheeran jest mistrzem. Umm… „Best song ever” jest niezwykła między innymi z powodu teledysku. „Story of my life”, pierwsza napisana przez was piosenka jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej wzruszająca i prawdziwa. Ale ostatnio moim faworytem jest „No Contol”.

\- Ooo? A to dlaczego? – zainteresował się Louis starając się ukryć zdziwienie.

\- Ummm… jest najbardziej emocjonująca? I ma wyjątkowy refren?

\- Proszę, proszę. Ktoś tu jest wieeeeelkim fanem. – Zayn przeszedł tuż przed kanapą, wpatrując się uważnie w Harry’ego. Przypominał dzikie zwierzę uważnie obserwujące ofiarę. Harry poruszył się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu i kątem oka obserwował Zayn stającego obok Liama i przygotowującego się do odczytania kolejnego pytania.

\- Fani chcieliby abyś podzielił się z nami czy masz celebrity crush. – Harry słysząc to pytanie po raz kolejny zamarł. Nie mógłby trafić na gorsze pytanie, jeśli miał być szczery. I to nie tak, że wstydził się swojej seksualności, ale raczej nie miał ochoty aby cały świat dowiedział się, że od kilku lat podkochuje się w Louisie Tomlinsonie. W zasadzie, miał w dupie cały świat; nie chciał by Louis się dowiedział. To byłoby najbardziej żenujące wydarzenie w jego życiu.

\- Czy mógłbym raczej nie odpowiadać? – wymamrotał Harry cichym głosem, przeciągając wszystkie głoski jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle.

Niall roześmiał się tak donośnie, że prawdopodobnie słyszeli go nawet fani znajdujący się w najbardziej oddalonym miejscu areny. Tymczasem Louis szturchnął Harry’ego żartobliwie w bok.

\- Nie bądź taki wstydliwy, jesteśmy wśród przyjaciół – odezwał się szatyn rozbawionym głosem i wskazał ręką na kilkutysięczną widownie, która zagrzmiała na jego niespodziewany gest. – Dalej Harry.

\- Dalej, Harry – przedrzeźnił go Zayn posyłając Harry’emu wyzywające spojrzenie, które podziałało wprost przeciwnie; Harry miał ochotę skulić się za Liamem, by ochronił go swoim opiekuńczym spojrzeniem i swoimi niewinnymi oczętami, które zapewne powstrzymałyby nawet Zayna.

\- Umm… – Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę zerkając z utęsknieniem w kierunku kulis skąd przyszedł i gdzie zapewne czekali na niego Chuck i Mark krztusząc się ze śmiechu oglądając jego godne pożałowania wystąpienie. – Może… Leonardo Dicaprio…? – odezwał się w końcu po chwili zastanowienia. – Ale sprzed kilku lat. W Titanicu, Niebiańskiej Plaży i tak dalej – przerwał na moment aby entuzjastyczna reakcja fanów nieco ucichła. – A od jakiegoś czas szczególnie doceniam Danniela Radcliffa i Dane’a DeHaana.

Widownia po raz kolejny odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie, tymczasem zespół wydawał się zastygnąć w bezruchu, a na ich twarzach pojawiły się zmieszanie, niepewność, a nawet poczucie winy. I tylko Zayn wyglądał jakby słowa Harry’ego potwierdziły coś, co i tak już od dawna podejrzewał.

\- Och – wydobył z siebie po długiej chwili milczenia Louis. Nie zawracał sobie nawet głowy tym aby zbliżyć mikrofon do ust. – Czyli… Och..!

\- Jeszcze raz podziękujcie Harry’emu za jego obecność i szczere odpowiedzi na pytania – wykrzyknął Zayn kończąc w ten sposób męczarnie Harry’ego, co ten przyjął z ogromnym zadowoleniem, w jednej chwili zerwał się na równe nogi i wyjął z dłoni Louisa zepsuty mikrofon. Czym prędzej ruszył w kierunku stojącego za kulisami Marka, podczas gdy zespół przeniósł swoje zainteresowanie na fanów. Cóż, przynajmniej większość z nich. Gdy znajdował się już w połowie sceny, poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń Louisa, który zatrzymał go zachodząc mu drogę.

\- Hej, Harry – zaczął ostrożnie i po raz pierwszy wyglądał na szczerze skruszonego i winnego. – Nie mamy za dużo czasu, ale chciałem przeprosić. No wiesz, w razie gdybyś nie czuł się zbyt dobrze z… no wiesz? Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, że możesz być… I nigdy nie chcieliśmy…

\- W porządku, Louis – przerwał mu Harry nie pragnąc w tej chwili niczego bardziej niż znaleźć się z dala od światła reflektorów – Od wielu lat jestem dumnym i otwartym gejem. Nie powiedziałem dzisiaj niczego czego bym nie powiedział już wcześniej. Nic czym musiałbyś się przejmować.

\- Och, ok – przytaknął krótko Louis, jednak nadal wpatrywał się uważnie w Harry’ego.

\- Masz coś przeciwko temu żeby się przesunąć? Byłoby dobrze gdybyśmy obaj wrócili do pracy.

\- Och, no tak. – Louis zmieszał się nieco i odsunął się na bok. Jednak nim Harry zdołał postąpić chociażby krok do przodu, Louis ponownie złapał go za ramię. – Hej, wszystko ok?

\- Tak, Louis. - Posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech i uwolnił swoje ramię z uścisku mężczyzny. – Zdaje się, że czeka na Ciebie kilka tysięcy fanów? – I nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, w kilku krokach znalazł się tuż obok Marka.

\- Myślałem, że komentarz Chucka odnośnie spodni Tomlinsona jest kiepskim żartem, ale wygląda na to, że coś jest na rzeczy – zauważył Mark, jednak w jego głosie nie było słychać kpiny, a szczere zainteresowanie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że Harry jeszcze przed usłyszeniem komentarza czuł się zażenowany do granic możliwości.

\- Mark, czy mógłbyś może… - Harry poddał się w połowie zdania i zacieśnił uścisk na zepsutym mikrofonie. – Pójdę sprawdzić co jest nie tak z tym mikrofonem. Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować… Cóż, lepiej żebyś mnie nie potrzebował. – Po drodze schylił się po skrzynkę z narzędziami i odszedł w najbardziej oddalone i najmniej uczęszczane miejsce za kulisami z nadzieją na odrobinę spokoju.

Wiedział, że cała ekipa techniczna, ochroniarze, ludzie od wizerunku i zaproszeni przez zespół goście widzieli jego gościnny występ podczas koncertu. Przynajmniej to sugerowały w połowie rozbawione, a w połowie zaciekawione spojrzenia rzucane mu przez mijających go ludzi. Świetnie, do tej pory postrzegany był jako ten cichy, dziwaczny hipster, chłopiec na posyłki Chucka i Marka. Od dzisiejszego wieczoru będzie cichym, dziwacznym hipsterem z obsesją na punkcie One Direction. Być może, jeśli dopisze mu odrobina szczęścia nikt nie zorientuje się, że jest śmiertelnie zakochany w Louisie i wszystkim, co z nim związane. Ale biorąc pod uwagę natarczywe spojrzenia Louisa, wszystkiego zdołał się domyślić. Mógł więc zapomnieć o kolejnym wspólnym wypadzie do klubu z zespołem. Miał nadzieję, że nie straci pracy, nie chciałby aby ktokolwiek pomyślał, że zdobył ją aby móc prześladować któregokolwiek z chłopaków. Możliwość poznania ich była tylko dodatkową korzyścią.

Porzucił swoje myśli uznając, że skoro jego posada i tak wisi na włosku, być może lepiej byłoby gdyby skupił się na wykonywanej przez siebie pracy i pochylił się z uwagą nad mikrofonem. Zdołał już zdjąć z niego obudowę, ale była to raczej mechaniczna czynność, jednak teraz, gdy dotarł do przewodów, dla własnego dobra powinien w pełni poświęcić całą swoją uwagę temu, co robił. Po uważnym przyjrzeniu się wszystkim kablom znajdującym się w środku, natychmiast zlokalizował przepalony przewód, który mógł być sprawcą usterki. Usunął go w kilka sekund i położył na stoliku tuż obok rozłożonych narzędzi. Powinien zastąpić uszkodzony kabel nowym, jednak istniało małe prawdopodobieństwo, że uda mu się znaleźć pasujący przewód wśród podręcznych narzędzi techników, a wszystkie specjalistyczne sprzęty zwykle na czas koncertów były usuwane. Poza tym być może powinien wcześniej skonsultować się z którymś ze swoich szefów; była to wprawdzie dość banalna usterka, ale wolał nie szarżować za bardzo bez wiedzy Chucka. Pozostawało mu więc tylko zabezpieczyć wystające przewody i na chwilę obecną to musi wystarczyć.

„Gdybym tylko mógł odnaleźć taśmę izolacyjną w tym całym bałaganie” – pomyślał przekopując zestaw narzędzi znajdujących się w totalnym chaosie. Był tak pochłonięty swoją pracą, że nie dostrzegł postaci, która zaledwie sekundę wcześniej znalazła się tuż przy nim.

\- Hej, Harry – usłyszał ponad swoją głową kobiecy głos, a gdy spojrzał w górę dostrzegł Eleonor wpatrującą się w niego z niezbyt zachęcającą miną.

\- Umm, Eleonor? – przywitał się z wahaniem zaciskając dłoń na rozebranym mikrofonie. Nie miał pojęcia czego kobieta może od niego chcieć, ale sądząc po wyrazie jej twarzy to nie mogło być nic przyjemnego.

\- Wpadłam z tobą porozmawiać, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko? – zapytała z najbardziej złowieszczym uśmiechem jaki Harry widział kiedykolwiek w życiu.

\- Nie? – odpowiedział jej czym prędzej, nawet jeśli nie był do końca pewny swojej odpowiedzi. Niemniej jednak pragnął jak najszybciej zakończyć tę rozmowę. Prawda wyglądała tak, że po wymienieniu zaledwie kilku zdań z tą drobną kobietą poczuł jak jego dłonie pocą się ze strachu.

\- Fantastycznie – rzuciła Eleonor nim rozejrzała się dookoła i pochyliła się w jego kierunku, a uśmiech natychmiast zniknął z jej twarzy. Teraz wyglądała jeszcze groźniej, z jawną złością i pogardą widoczną w oczach. – Więc posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Louis jest cholernie uroczym facetem, co pewnie zauważyłeś – posłała mu zniesmaczone spojrzenie – i w życiu nie powie ci żebyś się od niego odczepił. Dlatego postanowiłam cię ostrzec. Trzymaj się z dala od niego, nie rozmawiaj z nim, nie patrz na niego, najlepiej jeśli nie będziesz przebywał z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu, zrozumiano?

\- Ja myślę… - zaczął cicho Harry, ale urwał niemal natychmiast gdy kobieta pochyliła się jeszcze bardziej w jego kierunku.

\- Zrozumiano? – zapytała ponownie, tym razem przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- T-tak, zrozumiano. – Harry pokiwał gorączkowo głową nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku od jej przerażających oczu.

\- Wspaniale. – Rozpromieniła się na krótką chwilę, jednak najwyraźniej przypomniała sobie o czymś i zacisnęła swoją dłoń na jego nadgarstku. – Pamiętaj, że jestem jego dziewczyną i nic, cokolwiek zdecydujesz się zrobić tego nie zmieni.

Tym razem mężczyzna zdobył się tylko na pokiwanie głową. Najwyraźniej to zadowoliło Eleonor, która jeszcze tylko krótko zacisnęła dłoń na jego nadgarstku, najwyraźniej w ostrzegawczym geście i zamierzała się od niego odsunąć. Gwałtowny ruch sprawił jednak, że mikrofon trzymany przez Harry’ego w tej samej ręce wyśliznął się nieco z jego uścisku. Pragnąc uratować go przed upadkiem, Harry zacisnął chwyt i poczuł coś ostrego wbijającego się we wnętrze jego dłoni. W następnej chwili całe jego ciało przeszył ostry ból pnący się od prawej dłoni w górę ramienia, a następnie rozchodzący się po całym ciele. W tym samym czasie uszy wypełnił mu wysoki kobiecy krzyk. A może wyobraził sobie to wszystko kiedy zamknął na chwilę oczy i świat pogrążył się w ciemności.

\--

            Harry doświadczył w swoim życiu kilku spektakularnie bolesnych poranków, jednak mógłby przysiąc, że ten, który nastąpił po jego wspólnym wypadzie z zespołem do klubu był najgorszym. Nieco mgliście pamiętał poprzedni wieczór i swój rozmarzony wzrok, który zdecydowanie zbyt często lądował na postaci pewnego zniewalająco pięknego szatyna. Miał tylko nadzieję, że poza nim niewiele osób będzie pamiętało jego zakochane spojrzenia. I jakby tego jeszcze było mało, ten przerażający sen, w którym musiał odpowiadać na scenie na upokarzające pytania. Chociaż właściwie, nie, pytania nie były upokarzające, to jego odpowiedzi na nie takimi były. W zasadzie na oczach kilku tysięcy osób przyznał się do tego, że był zwariowanym męskim fanem One Direction. Jakże upokarzające to było?

            Harry jęknął w duchu i chciał przewrócić się na drugi bok, kiedy dotarło do niego co jeszcze było nie tak. Jego całe ciało bolało. Nie tylko głowa, jak to bywało niepokojącą często kiedy miał kaca, ale całe cholerne ciało. Począwszy od małego palca u stopy a skończywszy na pieprzonych cebulkach włosów. Do tej pory nie wiedział nawet, że to możliwe! Czuł się jakby wypadł przez okno z co najmniej czwartego piętra.

Chwilę zajęło mu skupienie się na czymkolwiek nie związanym z bólem, a kiedy już udało mu się to osiągnąć, dotarły do niego nieco jeszcze przytłumione przez ból gorączkowe szepty.

\- Hej, hej! Obudziła się! – wykrzyknął ktoś tuż przy jego twarzy w najmniejszym stopniu nie przejmując się tym, że umierał właśnie z powodu najgorszego kaca w historii picia. Na szczęście ta nieczuła istota odsunęła się od niego i najwyraźniej opuściła pomieszczenie w którym się znajdował, sądząc po oddalających się pospiesznie krokach.

Uniósł niespiesznie powieki i ujrzał niewielkie pomieszczenie z dwoma toaletkami, kilkoma wieszakami, na których wisiały starannie wyprasowane ubrania oraz małym stoliczkiem znajdującym się tuż przed nim. Cóż, musiała też być i kanapa, sądząc po tym, że całe jego ciało ułożone było na czymś całkiem wygodnym. Albo dwie kanapy, uściślił, kiedy usłyszał zduszony jęk po swojej lewej stronie.

Nadal niepewny swojego ciała i jego możliwości, powoli obrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku i zamarł. Na kanapie zaledwie metr od niego siedział skulony pod kocem młody mężczyzna z nastroszonymi lokami i rozszerzonymi w zdumieniu zielonymi oczami. Tego mężczyznę mógł określić tylko jako Harry’ego Stylesa, problem polegał jednak na tym, że to on był Harrym Stylesem i pomimo stanu w jakim znajdowała się jego głowa, nadal mógł całkiem trzeźwo stwierdzić, że było to fizycznie niemożliwe. Być może jeszcze śnił? To było możliwe, prawda? Co prawda jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się aby sen był tak realistycznie bolesny, ale może tym razem, w jakiś tajemniczy sposób… To było możliwe, prawda?

\- Ani mi się waż wpadać w panikę! – krzyknął w jego kierunku… cóż, on sam. Było to tak niespotykane zdarzenie, że niemal natychmiast sprawiło, że zaczął oddychać normalnie. – Musimy wymyślić co się stało i jak to odkręcić – zażądał i to było dla niego zbyt wiele.

\- Jest mnie dwóch? – zapytał z zainteresowaniem, jednak kiedy usłyszał swój głos natychmiast przekonał się jak ogromnie się mylił.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny! – zakpił sam z siebie i ok, to było chore nawet jak na jego skacowaną wyobraźnię. W takim razie czy to oznaczało, że to wszystko było prawdą? Nie śniło mu się to? Jeśli tak, musiał więc być…

\- Spójrz w lustro, idioto – warknął w jego kierunku. Najwyraźniej wątpliwości miał wypisane na twarzy. Niepewnie podniósł się z kanapy i odwrócił się w stronę jednego z luster. W jego odbiciu dostrzegł drobną szatynkę z nastroszonymi włosami i przerażonymi oczami wpatrującymi się wprost w niego. Eleonor. To znaczy ta kobieta bardzo przypominała Eleonor, ponieważ wyraz jej oczu i łagodne rysy twarzy sprawiały, że wyglądała niemal jak inna osoba. Ale jeśli patrzył w lustro i widział Eleonor, a na kanapie za nim siedział on samo… Czy to mogło oznaczać, że znajdował się teraz w ciele… Zaraz, chwileczkę, to niemożliwe. Spojrzał w dół swojego ciała i dostrzegł końcówki długich, prostych włosów, delikatne, drobne dłonie, szczupłe nogi i…

\- Piersi! – wykrzyknął piskliwym kobiecym głosem – Mam kobiece piersi!

\- Harry! Ani mi się waż kiedykolwiek ich dotykać! – wykrzyknęła Eleonor znajdująca się w jego ciele.

Harry natychmiast odwrócił się w jej stronę i dopiero teraz dostrzegł w spojrzeniu swoich zielonych oczu coś nieprzyjemnego. Coś, co wcześniej widział w oczach Eleonor, uświadomił sobie z przerażeniem. A więc to musiała być prawda.

\- Jak…? Nie rozumiem… Jak…? – Jedyne na co mógł się teraz zdobyć to kilka niespójnych słów i gorączkowe kręcenie głową, zupełnie jakby to, że nie zgadza się z tą sytuacją miało sprawić, że wszystko wróci do normy.

\- Mark powiedział mi, że poraził nas prąd – wyjaśniła Eleonor z grymasem na twarzy. – Jakieś spięcie od tego cholernego mikrofonu Louisa, który naprawiałeś. Nie mogłeś być bardziej ostrożny? Zobacz jak przez ciebie wyglądam!

Harry zacisnął wargi aby nie odgryźć się kobiecie w mało przyjemny sposób. Może i była dla niego niemiła (i chwilowo z technicznego punktu widzenia była mężczyzną), ale jego mama wykonała kawał dobrej roboty wychowując go i zdecydowanie nie pochwalała obrażania kobiety niezależnie od tego jak wyglądała.

\- Eleonor, skup się! – przywołał ją do porządku. – Musimy coś wymyślić!

\- Ok, ok. – Dziewczyna kilkakrotnie zaczerpnęła głośno powietrza starając się uspokoić. Harry tymczasem nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym tylko na jego rozszerzających się z każdym wdechem nozdrzach. Naprawdę wyglądał tak komicznie nawet gdy oddychał? Chyba wolałby pozostać nieświadomy. Ta zamiana ciał z sekundy na sekundę stawała się coraz gorsza.- Za chwilę wrócą tutaj ci technicy, do tego czasu musimy mieć jakiś plan.      

\- Tak, ok. – Harry przytaknął gorączkowo głową. – Więc, wydaje mi się, że chyba nie naprawimy tego od ręki? – zasugerował ostrożnie bojąc się reakcji ze strony kobiety.

\- Taaa, najwyraźniej – zgodziła się Eleonor, co oznaczało, że wcześniej musiała dojść do tego samego wniosku.

\- Musimy na jakiś czas się zamienić – zaczął powoli Harry, a kiedy otrzymał od kobiety skinienie głowy, kontynuował nieco pewniej. – Na szczęście w najbliższych dniach nasza ekipa nie będzie rozstawiała sprzętu, więc mamy trochę czasu. Musimy znaleźć rozwiązanie zanim ktokolwiek zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak.

\- Ok, w porządku. Chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia. – Eleonor przytaknęła krótko ze skwaszoną miną – Ale nie możemy się od siebie oddalać, tak na wszelki wypadek – zastrzegła.

\- Dobrze, Jutro powinienem lecieć z Chuckiem i Markiem do Azji na kilka godzin przed zespołem, więc po prostu będziemy musieli się tam spotkać. Znam mój… umm, twój numer pokoju, więc będziemy mogli się tam spotkać jutro. Może do tego czasu czegoś się dowiemy.      

\- Więc mamy plan – zgodziła się Eleonor i przyjrzała się uważnie Harry’emu, po czym jej wyraz twarzy ponownie stał się zaciekły. – Pamiętaj o czym rozmawialiśmy wcześniej. Ręce przy sobie.

Harry zmarszczył brwi przypominając sobie o ich wcześniejszej rozmowie.

\- Myślałem, że… - Nim zdążył dokończyć myśl do garderoby wpadło trzech przepychających się mężczyzn, którzy wyraźnie walczyli o to aby jak najszybciej dostać się do środka. Na czele znajdowali się Chuck i Mark, którzy sapiąc głośno pokrzykiwali na siebie gniewnie.

\- Daj spokój Chuck, nie ma tu czego oglądać, przepuść mnie. – Mark starał się brzmieć groźnie, jednak głośne sapanie i pot spływający mu po czole zdecydowanie nie działały na jego korzyść.

\- Muszę tylko zobaczyć co mu się stało – zaprotestował Chuck z determinacją walcząc o wejście do garderoby.

\- Po co? – Mark zaparł się całym ciałem w futrynie i otarł pot z czoła.

\- To najlepszy technik jakiego mieliśmy – warknął Chuck niechętnie. – Jeśli coś mu się stanie, chyba go zabije!

\- Chuck, Mark, na litość boską! – Zza ich pleców odezwała się trzecia osoba. Harry słysząc ten głos zamarł ze wzrokiem utkwionym wyczekująco w drzwiach, w których po sekundzie pojawił się Louis. Najwyraźniej autorytet Louisa sięgał tak daleko jak przypuszczał Harry, ponieważ dwaj potężni mężczyźni rozstąpili się na dźwięk jego głosu niczym morze Czerwone. – Ok, co się stało?

Louis stanął na środku garderoby i niemal natychmiast skupił swój wzrok na postaci Harry’ego, co jednocześnie sprawiło, że serce Harry’ego spęczniało z dumy, a z drugiej strony poczuł się źle, ponieważ cóż… Może i Louis patrzył na Harry’ego, ale tak naprawdę nie patrzył na niego.

\- Pieprznęło w nich prądem! – wyjaśnił Mark wzruszając ramionami.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu i przeniósł spojrzenie na drobną kobietę wpatrującą się w niego z adoracją.

\- El? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał z ledwo wyczuwalną troską w głosie.

\- Umm, tak – odparł Harry skupiając się ze wszystkich sił aby uniknąć jąkania się.

\- Ok, co się stało? – powtórzył pytanie tym razem kierując je bezpośrednio do Harry’ego.

\- Umm, właściwie to moja wina – zaczął niepewnie, zerkając kątem oka na Eleonor. – Harry naprawiał twój mikrofon, a ja niepotrzebnie go rozpraszałam.

\- Właściwie – wtrąciła się Eleonor patrzą wściekle na Harry’ego. – To wszystko moja wina. Jestem strasznie niezdarny i trzęsły mi się ręce, wiesz po tym występie na scenie. Nie powinienem w takim stanie zabierać się za naprawianie mikrofonu. To było nieprofesjonalne z mojej strony.

\- Żebyś wiedział, że tak! – wykrzyknął Chuck, jednak w jego głosie pobrzmiewała podejrzanie radosna nuta. – Na łeb ci padło? Powinniśmy cię z miejsca wyrzucić.

Harry zamarł, natomiast Eleonor zwiesiła smutno głowę przyjmując słowa krytyki i westchnęła ciężko. Była świetną aktorką.

\- Doskonale zrozumiem jeśli będziecie musieli to zrobić – powiedziała ciężkim głosem najwyraźniej tylko Harry dosłyszał w nim satysfakcję.

\- Dajce spokój, do cholery – wtrącił się Mark. – Nikt nikogo nie będzie wyrzucał.

\- Jesteś pewien? W końcu… - zaczęła Eleonor, jednak niema natychmiast przerwał jej Harry.

\- Jeśli cię wyrzucą wrócisz do domu – powiedział patrząc twardo w oczy Eleonor z nadzieją, że zrozumie, co chce jej przez to powiedzieć. – Do Holmes Chapel. A to jest cholerne daleko od Azji.

\- Ok, możemy zostawić lekcje geografii na potem? – wtrącił Louis nawet jeśli wydawał się zaskoczony słowami któregokolwiek z nich nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. – Czy ktoś wezwał lekarzy? Zadzwoniliście po karetkę?

\- Taa, karetka powinna przyjechać w każdej chwili, ale wydaje m się, że wszystko z nimi w porządku – odpowiedział Mark, ale spojrzał ukradkiem na Eleonor i dodał po zastanowieniu: – Cóż, fizycznie.

\- Ok, połóżcie się do przyjazdu lekarzy – poprosił Louis, co Harry natychmiast wykonał czym zyskał sobie prychnięcie ze strony Eleonor. Szatyn spojrzał przelotnie na Eleonor, jednak niemal natychmiast zwrócił się do techników. – Ok, opowiedzcie mi co dokładnie się wydarzyło.

Mark w jednej chwili wypiął dumnie pierś i zdawał się nawet urosnąć kilka centymetrów, kiedy z miną niezwykle ważnego człowieka spojrzał na Tomlinsona.

\- Najprawdopodobniej wszystko zaczęło się kiedy Młody naprawiał twój zepsuty mikrofon. Wtedy podeszła do niego Eleonor i zaczęli o czymś rozmawiać. – Louis rzucił zaniepokojone spojrzenie Harry’emu, który wyłapał je tylko dlatego, że wpatrywał się w niego urzeczony. – Pogadali, pogadali i jak nie pierdolnęło! Błysk, huk, a potem padli na ziemię. Chyba cały backstage się zleciał żeby sobie popatrzeć. Will i ja przenieśliśmy Harry’ego, a Thomas i Robin Eleonor. W tym czasie Chuck zabezpieczył trefny sprzęt. A potem to już się ocknęli i skończył się koncert – zakończył mężczyzna wzruszając ramionami.

\- Ok, rozumiem. Świetnie się składa, że wasza ekipa ma teraz kilka dni przerwy, będziesz mógł wypocząć. - Louis zwrócił się do Eleonor z przyjemnym uśmiechem. Harry musiał przyznać, że to było wyjątkowo miłe zobaczyć troszczącego się o niego Louisa. Ale oczywiście to nie mogło oznaczać niczego ponadto to, że był on zwyczajnie dobry i przejmował się kondycją fizyczną swoich pracowników przede wszystkim ze względu na to aby nie zawieść swoich fanów. To było bezpieczne wyjaśnienie, takie w którym żadne serce nie zostanie złamane.  

Eleonor prychnęła tylko, najwyraźniej oburzona, że Louis w pierwszej kolejności przejął się swoim technikiem, a nie dziewczyną. Mogłaby by jednak nieco bardziej subtelna, skoro Louis popatrzył na nią z uniesionymi brwiami i odwrócił się w stronę Harry’ego ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy. Harry nie miał zbyt wielu okazji aby przyglądać się swojej twarzy, ale nawet on wiedział, że ten pogardliwy grymas do niej nie pasował.

\- Ummm, El – zaczął Louis. – Może będzie lepiej jeśli wrócisz do domu na kilka dni? Myślę, że w tych okolicznościach nikt nie będzie sprawiał problemów. – Zamrugał znacząco chcąc przekazać Harry’emu coś czego ten nie mógł zrozumieć. Nie miało to jak się okazuje najmniejszego znaczenia, ponieważ rozpaczliwy krzyk Eleonor zwrócił uwagę całej czwórki na jej osobę.

\- Nie! Nie mogę wracać! – zaczęła nerwowo kręcić głową, a jej rozszerzone ze strachu oczy odnalazły te należące do Harry’ego, najwyraźniej w poszukiwaniu pomocy.

\- Przecież wcale nie… - zaczął Louis, ale Harry przerwał mu śmiejąc się nerwowo.

\- Harry miał na myśli, że nie musimy nigdzie wracać, ponieważ czujemy się dobrze – wyjaśnił posyłając Eleonor ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

\- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał Louis. Jego czoło było zmarszczone kiedy przyglądał się Harry’emu. Chłopak pokiwał głową tak gorączkowo, że jego długie włosy opadły ciężko na piersi. O boże! Niemal zapomniał o tym, że znajdował się w kobiecym ciele. Spojrzał tęsknie w stronę stojącej niedaleko Eleonor w jego własnym ciele z naburmuszoną miną. Nie miał pojęcia jak tego dokonać, ale musiał odzyskać swoje cudowne, niezdarne ciało.

\--

            Harry uznał, że najdziwniejszym uczuciem w jego życiu było obudzić się kobietą. Zwłaszcza, że przez wiele lat był mężczyzną. Do wczorajszego wieczora. Tęsknił za swoim starym, dobrym ciałem, ogromnymi dłońmi, kręconymi włosami, ukochanymi tatuażami, bez których czuł się nagi. Tęsknił nawet za swoimi dużymi stopami i to ze względu na nostalgiczne wspomnienia spędził blisko kwadrans po przebudzeniu na dokładnej obserwacji i macaniu maleńkich stóp Eleonor. Nie miał pojęcia w jaki sposób miał utrzymać równowagę za pomocą tych mikroskopijnych nóżek, skoro miał problemy dysponując swoimi porządnymi, męskimi nogami (z umięśnionymi łydkami i twardymi jak stal udami). Szybko przekonał się, że wraz z ciałem otrzymał sprawność motoryczną Eleonor, co wydawało się być jedyną jasną stroną tej sytuacji. Szkoda tylko, że ta pokrzepiająca myśl nie pomogła mu gdy z zaciśniętymi oczami stał pod prysznicem starając się dokładnie umyć to kobiece ciało i jednocześnie ograniczyć dotykanie go do minimum. To absurdalne zadanie mało stać się dla niego codziennością od dnia dzisiejszego. O mój słodki futrzaku! Jak on się w to wkopał?     

\--

Kolejne dwa dni nie przyniosły ze sobą niczego odkrywczego. Eleonor wraz z Chuckiem i Markiem przenieśli się do Azji, tak jak wcześniej planowano i jak twierdziła dziewczyna była to dla niej największa z możliwych kar.

\- Masz pojęcie jak trudno jest nie móc wyjść na zakupy będąc w Azji? – narzekała kiedy spotkali się na drugi dzień po incydencie. – To katorga! A nawet gdybym zdecydowała się gdzieś wyjść jak mam kupić sobie coś ładnego skoro jestem uwięziona tym… tym czymś!

Harry zdecydował się puścić mimo uszu obelgi skierowane pod adresem jego ciała i zmienił temat nim dziewczyna mogłaby powiedzieć coś, co sprawiłoby, że zapomni o dobrym wychowaniu.

\- Znalazłaś coś, co mogłoby nam pomóc?

\- Nie – westchnęła z rezygnacją. – Przeszukałam cały anglojęzyczny Internet i nie znalazłam niczego, co mogłoby nam w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. Harry, nie chcę być tobą do końca życia! – jęknęła żałośnie i przez chwilę zrobiło mu się jej przykro. Szybko jednak przypomniał sobie, że przecież znajduje się w takiej samej sytuacji.

\- Ok, El, spokojnie – pocieszył ją układając swoją wypielęgnowaną dłoń na jej szerokim ramieniu. Jak on potwornie tęsknił za swoimi ramionami i tatuażami i nawet tymi lokami, za którymi Eleonor najwyraźniej nie przepadała, nieustannie wiążąc je w ciasnego koka na czubku głowy. – Byłem dzisiaj w najbliższej bibliotece i chociaż niewiele jest tam pozycji w języku angielskim, znalazłem uprzejmego mężczyznę, który zgodził się przetłumaczyć mi fragmenty tekstów, które uznam za przydatne. Mam się z nim tam spotkać wcześnie rano. Może uda nam się coś odnaleźć.

Zamiast spodziewanej ulgi, na twarzy Eleonor pojawił się niezrozumiały dla Harry’ego gniew.

\- Nie muszę chyba mówić, że seks w moim ciele z kimkolwiek nie wchodzi w grę.

\- El! – wykrzyknął oburzony Harry, a jego policzki zapłonęły z zażenowania. Świetnie, nigdy nie widział rumieniącej się Eleonor, ale wystarczyło by to Harry znalazł się w jej ciele i jej twarz stawała się czerwieńsza niż najdojrzalsza truskawka. – Ten pan ma z 70 lat!

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że masz szlaban na jakikolwiek seks – powtórzyła Eleonor stanowczo. – Z kobietą, mężczyzną, a już zdecydowanie nie myśl o zbliżeniu się do Louisa,. Pamiętaj, że mam łatwy dostęp do twojego ciała i któregoś ranka przez przypadek może mi się omsknąć ręką z maszynką do golenia.

\- Nie widziałem się z Louisem od kiedy zameldowaliśmy się w hotelu – wyjaśnił Harry i to nieco uspokoiło Eleonor. W przeciwieństwie do Harry’ego, który uświadomił sobie, że minęło wiele godzin od kiedy ostatnio widział tego uroczego, zabawnego i zniewalającego szatyna. Jeśli miał być ze sobą zupełnie szczery rozpacz, która towarzyszyła mu od momentu kiedy dowiedział się, że zamienili się z Eleonor ciałami przygasła kiedy uświadomił sobie, co tak naprawdę się z tym wiąże. Jako tymczasowa dziewczyna Louisa miałby spędzać z nim więcej czasu, mógłby z nim rozmawiać, poznać go bliżej i przede wszystkim znaleźć się bliżej niego. Jak się jednak okazało, przeliczył się okrutnie. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale Louis nie traktował Eleonor z czułością charakterystyczną dla zakochanego mężczyzny. Owszem, był wobec niej uprzejmy, pytał o jej zdanie, zwracał się do bezpośrednio do niej i dbał o to by niczego jej nie brakowało, ale były to raczej formy grzecznościowe. W taki sposób Harry zwracałby się do nieznanej kobiety, która poprosiłaby go o pomoc, nie do dziewczyny, z którą rzekomo był w związku. Nie wiedział dlaczego relacja pomiędzy Louisem a Eleonor tak wyglądała, ale był pewien, że nie może zapytać o to samej dziewczyny; miał dosyć jej złości po dzisiejszej rozmowie. Postanowił więc zasięgnąć wiadomości u źródła.

Kiedy wyszedł z hotelowego pokoju Eleonor po ustaleniu szczegółów dotyczących jutrzejszego spotkania, zamiast do swojego pokoju, skierował się do tego, który wynajmował Louis. Postanowił upewnić się czy aby na pewno nie zrobił niczego, co mogłoby zaszkodzić związkowi Eleonor i Louisa, a jeśli jedynym sposobem aby się tego dowiedzieć była rozmowa z mężczyzną, był na to gotowy.

Gdy znalazł się już pod drzwiami, zapukał dwukrotnie i odczekał kilka sekund nim ze środka dobiegło go krótkie zaproszenie. Uchylił drzwi i zajrzał do środka. Na ogromnej kanapie znajdującej się w centralnym miejscu przed telewizorem siedział Louis z Zaynem przy boku. Na małym stoliku przed nimi stało kilka pustych butelek po piwach i dwie miski z chipsami. Słysząc otwierające się drzwi odwrócili się w ich stronę i automatycznie spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni.

\- Eleonor? – Louis odłożył na stół piwo, które przed momentem zamierzał dopić i wstał chwiejnie ze swojego miejsca. – Co tu robisz?

Harry zawahał się przez moment. Nie wiedział do końca czy to dobry pomysł aby rozmawiać z Louisem kiedy ten był po kilku piwach. Ostatecznie jednak zdecydował, że jeśli odłoży to w czasie, pewnie już nie zdobędzie się na odwagę.

\- Um, cześć Zayn – zaczął nerwowo wchodząc do pokoju i zamykając za sobą drzwi. – Louis? Możemy porozmawiać?

\- Teraz? – jęknął mężczyzna, ale gdy spojrzał na Harry’ego, coś w jego twarzy najwyraźniej powiedziało mu, że to musi być coś pilnego. – Ok, słucham?

Harry zerknął nerwowo na Zayna, który wpatrywał się w niego otwarcie z uniesionymi brwiami. Jeśli Louis nie miał nic przeciwko rozmowie przy nim, najwyraźniej także i Harry musiał się z tym pogodzić.

\- Umm, czy wszystko jest w porządku? – zapytał Harry przygryzając wargę.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Mmm, czy nie jesteś na mnie zły? – wyjaśnił Harry, a jego policzki ponownie zapiekły. – Mam na myśli to, że nie widzieliśmy się od wczoraj i nie rozmawiałeś ze mną, więc pomyślałem… pomyślałam, że może zrobiłam coś nie tak.

\- Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi. – Louis oblizał wargi i zerknął ukradkiem na równie zdezorientowanego Zayna. – Przecież czytałaś nasz kontrakt i wiesz, że nie ma w nim mowy o konieczności widywania się bez udziału kamer czy osób trzecich.

\- K-kontrakt? – zająknął się Harry nie do końca rozumiejąc o czym mówi.

\- Nasz kontrakt? Ten, w którym określono warunki dotyczące naszego związku. – Przy ostatnim słowie mężczyzna uniósł dłonie i wykonał znak oznaczający cudzysłów. To oznaczało, że… och! Eleonor go okłamała! – Jeśli chciałabyś renegocjować kontrakt, muszę cię zmartwić, za kilka tygodni nasza umowa dobiega końca i nie wydaje mi się żebym chciał ją przedłużać – kontynuował Louis nie zwracając uwagi na wyraz twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Dlaczego? – zainteresował się Harry, jednak Louis odebrał to jako atak i pokręcił głową wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

\- Eleonor! Rozmawialiśmy o tym setki razy. Na każdym pewnie spotkaniu z managementem, na którym byłaś obecna – odpowiedział zniecierpliwiony. – Wiesz doskonale, że w najbliższym czasie chcę ujawnić, że jestem gejem, a związek z tobą w najmniejszym stopniu mi w tym nie pomaga.

Harry poczuł jak całe powietrze uchodzi z jego płuc. Wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk i zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza nim udało mu się zapytać drżącym głosem:

\- To znaczy, że…

\- Tak, El, to oznacza, że wolę penisy – przerwał jej zniecierpliwiony Louis. – Myślałem, że jakiś czas temu to do ciebie dotarło. – Przyjrzał jej się uważnie i z jego twarzy uleciała złość zastąpiona troską. – Hej, wszystko w porządku? Źle się czujesz?

\- Nie. – Harry pokręcił gorączkowo głową i wycofał się w stronę drzwi. – Przepraszam, że zająłem… zajęłam ci tyle czasu. Do zobaczenia Zayn. – Pomachał jeszcze w stronę drugiego mężczyzny i wyszedł na korytarz.

Czy życie mogłoby być jeszcze piękniejsze? Właśnie dowiedział się, że mężczyzna, w którym był beznadziejnie zakochany także był gejem. Pozostało mu tylko odzyskać swoje męskie ciało.

\--

            Jeszcze kilka dni temu Harry wierzył, że istniały rzeczy, których nigdy by nie zrobił. Nie pozbawiłby życia bezbronnego zwierzęcia tylko po to by się najeść, nie zapaliłby papierosa, nie zrobiłby sobie kolczyka w dziwnym miejscu w swoim ciele. I nie miał zamiaru nigdy założyć kobiecych szpilek. Nawet jeśli w grę wchodził zakład i kwestia obrony honoru. Po prostu nie. Ale to było kilka dni temu. A dziś rano dowiedział się, że musi pojawić się wraz z Louisem na pokazie mody. Nieopatrzenie, w chwili słabości postanowił poprosić Eleonor o pomoc i zapytał ją co powinien założyć. I to właśnie był pierwszy raz kiedy poczuł, że popełnił olbrzymi błąd. Drugi raz uświadomił to sobie, kiedy podała mu czarne, wysokie szpilki, do których zaczęła dobierać resztę stroju.

Przypuszczał, że nie ma sensu dyskutować z Eleonor o kwestiach modowych, więc poświęcił trzy godziny swego życia maszerując w tę i z powrotem na absurdalnie wysokich obcasach pod czujnym okiem kobiety. Kolejne dwie godziny Eleonor starała się go uczesać i umalować by wyglądał choć na tyle przyzwoicie aby mógł ją reprezentować. Na całe szczęście, druga część przygotowań podobała mu się znacznie bardziej, zwłaszcza fragment, w którym pomalowała jego paznokcie na piękny, metaliczny kolor. To mogłoby mu się podobać nawet gdy wróci już do swojego ciała.

Jego nowe paznokcie tak bardzo go pochłonęły, że przyglądał im się całą drogę na pokaz mody i byłby przyglądał im się także w trakcie pokazu gdyby nie ciekawsze obiekty obserwacji. I wcale nie były nimi maszerujące zaledwie pięć metrów od niego modelki prezentujące ubrania, które jak sądził miały go zachwycić. Usprawiedliwiał się nieco tym, że pozostali także wydawali się niezainteresowani pokazem. Z tą różnicą, że powody ich nieuwagi były zgoła odmienne.

Niall i Louis zdawali się całkowicie pochłonięci rozmową, z ciałami obróconymi w stronę rozmówcy i nisko pochylonymi ku sobie głowami. Liam znajdował się w podobnej pozycji skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Sophie, która jako jedyna obserwowała uważnie modelki komentowała każdy outfit. Liam chcąc, nie chcąc przysłuchiwał się uważnie każdemu jej słowu i potakiwał gorliwie głową, ani na moment nie odrywając spojrzenia od twarzy ukochanej. Tymczasem Zayn jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem pokazu wyjął swój telefon i nawet nie starał się sprawiać wrażenia zainteresowanego. Harry nie miał pojęcia jak mogą bagatelizować fakt, że cztery miejsca od nich siedziała Emma Watson, a po przeciwnej stronie wybiegu majaczyła sylwetka Rihanny i… na litość boską!... Victorii Beckham! Jak mógłby w pobliżu takich osób choćby pomyśleć o jakichś ciuszkach?

            W ciągu kolejnych kilkudziesięciu minut trwania pokazu udało mu się wyłowić spośród widowni jeszcze więcej znanych twarzy, aż w końcu kiedy dostrzegł Angeline Jolie przerwał, w obawie o swoje szaleńczo bijące serce. Jak się okazało, Louis najwyraźniej także pragnął o nie zadbać i tuż po zakończeniu pokazu oznajmił reszcie, że nie zostaje na after party. To pozwoliło Harry’emu uniknąć spotkania z tymi wszystkimi przytłaczającymi osobami. Oraz nieprzyjemnej, krępującej ciszy, która towarzyszyła całej grupie przed rozpoczęciem pokazu. Eleonor najwyraźniej nie była jedną z ulubionych osób zespołu. Kiedy spotkali się na miejscu ledwie zwrócili uwagę na Harry’ego. Niall i Liam byli wystarczająco dobrze wychowani by się z nim przywitać, ale Zayn i Sophia nawet na niego nie spojrzeli. Wiedział, że nie był to personalny atak na niego, ale nie powstrzymało go to przed piekącym uczuciem upokorzenia w żołądku. Cudowny moment aby po raz kolejny przekonać się, że uczucia nigdy nie idą w parze z rozumem.

            Droga powrotna do hotelu przebiegała w krępującej ciszy, której tak bardzo starał się uniknąć. I chociaż odległość dwóch miejsc na kanapie w limuzynie pomiędzy nim i Louisem nie wydawał się być niczym nadzwyczajnym, Harry mógł z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że coś było nie tak. Mógł to wyczytać z napiętej linii ramion Louisa, jego ściągniętych brwi i gniewnego spojrzenia skierowanego na wyświetlacz telefonu. Mimo to nadal traktował swego towarzysza z oziębłą obojętnością. Ten Louis i sposób jego zachowania przy Eleonor różnił się od tego, którego miał okazję poznać. Bywał rozdrażniony, niemiły i opryskliwy, ale w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni miał okazję spędzić zdecydowanie za dużo czasu z Eleonor by wiedzieć, że potrafiła być męcząca. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest wymarzonym rozmówcą Louisa i istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że zignoruje jakiekolwiek próby nawiązania rozmowy, ale musiał spróbować. Widok tak zdenerwowanego Louisa sprawiał, że niemal odczuwał fizyczny ból.

            - Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał zerkając na Louisa z wyraźną obawą.

Mężczyzna oderwał wzrok od swojego telefonu i westchnął sfrustrowany nim spojrzał na Harry’ego.

            - El, błagam cię. To nic czym powinnaś się interesować.

Harry zawahał się przez chwilę czy kontynuować tę rozmowę, ale głos szatyna był bardziej zrezygnowany niż poirytowany, co musiało być dobrym znakiem.

            - Wiem, że nie jestem twoją ulubioną osobą, ale czasami nawet największy wróg wystarczy jeśli musisz się komuś wygadać.

            - Nie jesteś moim wrogiem – westchnął Louis odkładając swój telefon na siedzenie obok siebie. – Po prostu nie przepadam za sytuacją, w której się wspólnie znajdujemy, to wszystko. Być może niesłusznie odnoszę się w stosunku do ciebie tak oschle, ale czasami mam wrażenie, że to wszystko sprawia ci przyjemność. I, nie wiem, świetnie się bawisz?

            - Przepraszam – to jedyne, co Harry mógł powiedzieć. Domyślał się jak trudna to musiała być dla Louisa sytuacja; oszukiwać cały świat. W dodatku u boku osoby, za którą się nie przepadał i którą najwyraźniej cieszył przebieg wydarzeń.

            - Dziewczynki i mama nie przyjadą do Azji. – Głos Louisa był tylko odrobinę głośniejszy od szeptu. – Bliźniaczki złapały ospę i wszystkie teraz zarażają. Nie ma szans żeby wypuścili je z kraju. Nie ma szans żeby mama wypuściła je z łóżek.

            - Louis, przykro mi. – Harry obrócił się w stronę mężczyzny i nieświadomie przysunął się bliżej niego. – Może uda im się dotrzeć jak tylko wyzdrowieją?

            - Przerwa w szkole dziewczynek kończy się w przyszłym tygodniu. To był jedyny możliwy termin. – Zwiesił smutno głowę, ale niemal natychmiast się otrząsnął. - Nie wiem dlaczego ci o tym mówię – zaśmiał się gorzko.

            - Cieszę się, że o tym mówisz. Też tęsknię za mamą i siostrą. Nie widzieliśmy się od kilku tygodni i z każdym kolejnym dniem jest coraz trudniej.

            - Nie miałem pojęcia. – Louis spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. – I nie wiedziałem nawet, że masz siostrę.

            - Umm… - Harry zająknął się przez chwilę. To prawda, Eleonor w przeciwieństwie do niego była jedynaczką. I powinien był o tym pamiętać. – Mam na myśli moją siostrę cioteczną? Wychowywałyśmy się razem.

            W odpowiedzi Louis uniósł tylko brwi i przez dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał na Harrym podejrzliwe spojrzenie, po czym ponownie przeniósł wzrok na telefon. Reszta podróży upłynęła w ciszy, ale Harry mógłby przysiąc, że podczas pożegnania głos Louisa był nieco cieplejszy.

\--

            To prawdopodobnie był z jego strony poważny błąd. I doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Kiedy kilka godzin temu widział się z Louisem dalecy byli od przyjacielskich stosunków i Louis ledwie zaczynał go tolerować. Niemniej jednak, Harry musiał spróbować podjąć ryzyko, jeśli tylko istniała możliwość, że pomoże w ten sposób mężczyźnie.

Dlatego zszedł do hotelowej kuchni i użył całego swego uroku osobistego (całe szczęście, że nie pozostał on w jego ciele wraz z niewdzięczną duszą Eleonor) aby błagać szefową kuchni by pozwoliła mu skorzystać z piekarnika. Następnie spędził godzinę na mieszaniu składników, formowaniu ciasteczek na blasze i umieszczaniu ich w piekarniku. A kiedy dwa tuziny gorących ciasteczek czekoladowych znajdowały się na talerzu, a kolejne dwa znikały w ustach pracowników kuchni, Harry przyrządził dwa kubki gorącej czekolady. Dokładnie takiej jaką robiła jego mama gdy w dzieciństwie przychodził do niej ze swoimi problemami. Doskonałe remedium na wszelkie troski. I teraz stał przed zamkniętymi hotelowymi drzwiami, w które przed sekundą zapukał. A przez jego głowę przebiegały wszystkie najczarniejsze scenariusze, na które tylko mógł wpaść.

Jeśli nawet Louis znajdował się w swoim pokoju w piątkowy wieczór, zatrzaśnie drzwi przed nosem Harry’ego jak tylko go zobaczy. Najprawdopodobniej nie wypowiedziawszy wcześniej ani słowa. Albo, co byłoby jeszcze bardziej upokarzające, popatrzy na niego tym charakterystycznym dla siebie pogardliwym spojrzeniem i wyśmieje szczeniacki pomysł, na który wpadł. I dopiero wtedy zatrzaśnie mu drzwi przed nosem.

Co gorsza, nie miał już nawet możliwości wycofania się. Z wnętrza pokoju dobiegły zbliżające się z każdym uderzeniem serca Harry’ego kroki, szczęk zamka i sekundę później wpatrywał się w zaspaną twarz Louisa Tomlinsona. Cholera! Tej ewentualności Harry nie brał pod uwagę, a była jeszcze gorsza od tego, co sobie wyobrażał. Sto razy bardziej wolałby mieć twarz zmiażdżoną przez Louisa niż w jakikolwiek sposób pozbawić go snu. Nawet jeśli wiązały się z tym dobre chęci w postaci pocieszenia i świeżych ciasteczek.

            - Eleonor? – zapytał Louis, pocierają opuchnięte od snu oczy pięściami. Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed porównaniem go w myślach do uroczego kociaka.

            - Ja… przepraszam. Spałeś? – Harry błagał, zaklinał w myślach wszystkie znane mu bóstwa, by usłyszeć zaprzeczenie.

            - Tak – odpowiedział mężczyzna. Najwyraźniej bóstwa były głuche na desperackie prośby Harry’ego. – Coś się stało?

            - Umm. Nie, ale wcześniej nie byłeś w najlepszym nastroju, więc… - Harry unikając wzroku stojącego przed nim Louisa wyciągnął przed siebie ciastka i gorącą czekoladę. – Może masz ochotę na świeże ciasteczka? Mnie to zawsze pomagało.

            - Upiekłaś ciasteczka?

            - Tak?

            - I zrobiłaś gorącą czekoladę?

            - Tak – odpowiedział nieco pewniej Harry i uniósł wzrok. Louis przyglądał mu się uważnie, a z jego twarzy trudno było cokolwiek odczytać.

            - Dla mnie?

            - Tak, ale jeśli nie masz na nie ochoty mogę sobie pójść – dodał Harry gotów się wycofać jeśli to było to czego życzył sobie Louis.

            - Mówisz serio? – Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu, kiedy przeniósł spojrzenie z twarzy Harry’ego na jego dłonie i ponownie na jego twarz. – Zrobiłaś specjalnie dla mnie ciasteczka, a teraz chcesz sobie pójść? Nie ma mowy! – Odsunął się w bok aby zrobić Harry’emu miejsce i wpuścił go do swojego pokoju. Następnie zamknął za nim drzwi i zniknął w łazience zostawiają Harry’ego samego.

            - Gdzie mogę to postawić? – zapytał Harry zupełnie niepotrzebnie unosząc pełne dłonie, skoro Louis tak nie mógł go zobaczyć.

            - Na stole, jeśli możesz – krzyknął Louis z łazienki stłumionym głosem. Sądząc po szumie wody dobiegającej ze środka, musiał myć twarz. Harry też tak robił po przebudzeniu; to był jedyny sposób aby mógł się w pełni rozbudzić.

            Tak jak poprosił go Louis odstawił talerz z ciastkami na mały stolik znajdujący się tuż przed telewizorem, a tuż obok niego kubek stygnącej już czekolady. Kiedy więc Louis zbliżył się do niego wycierając twarz hotelowym ręcznikiem, Harry stał niezręcznie tuż obok kanapy, zaciskając obie dłonie na swoim kubku.

            - Mam nadzieję, że będą ci smakowały – odezwał się Harry, kiedy tylko dostrzegł, że zaciekawione spojrzenie Louisa spoczęło na jego napiętej twarzy. – Moja mama zawsze powtarza, że są lepsze niż te, które można kupić w naszej ulubionej cukierni. Ale myślę, że musi tak mówić, to jej maminy obowiązek. – Zaśmiał się nerwowo, kiedy uświadomił sobie jakie bzdury wygaduje i jak niewiele pewnie to wszystko obchodzi Louisa.

            - Słuchaj – Louis rzucił ręcznik za siebie na podłogę i usiadł na kanapie ze skrzyżowanymi nogami – nie będę dzisiaj zbyt rozrywkowym towarzyszem, ale może chciałabyś zostać ze mną? Moglibyśmy obejrzeć w milczeniu jakiś film, rozkoszując się tymi czekoladowymi cudami. Co ty na to? – zakończył przyglądając się Harry’emu uważnie.

            - Umm. – Nie tego Harry oczekiwał kiedy postanowił upiec dla Louisa ciastka. Miał tylko je dostarczyć i wrócić do swojego pokoju by spędzić resztę wieczoru na marzeniach o powrocie do normalnego życia. W zasadzie nie miałby nic przeciwko powrotowi do domu. Choć na kilka dni, tylko po to by mógł opowiedzieć swojej mamie i Gemmie o tej szalonej przygodzie. Potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić ich miny, kiedy będzie o tym opowiadał. W tej sytuacji jednak nie miał innego wyjścia i zgodzić się na propozycję Louisa. Jeszcze kila dni temu kilka godzin spędzonych w towarzystwie Louisa, nawet w ciszy, było jego największym marzeniem. Teraz, chociaż jego priorytetem było coś innego, spędzanie czasu z Louisem nadal znajdowało się dość wysoko na jego liście marzeń do spełnienia. – Jeśli to dla ciebie w porządku?

            - Jasne. – Louis wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po jedno ciastko z talerza. – Siadaj. – Wpakował do ust całe ciastko i niemal od razu przymknął oczy mrucząc z rozkoszy. – El, to jest pyszne! Masz prawdziwy talent!

            - Dziękuję – zarumienił się Harry.

            - Co powiesz na Masterchefa? – zaproponował Louis włączając telewizor i odnajdując odpowiedni kanał. Harry tylko skinął głową i usiadł wygodniej na swoim miejscu, starając się zrelaksować.

            Resztę wieczoru spędzili oglądając maraton z Masterchefem nie odzywając się do siebie słowem, ale Harry uważał za bardzo kojące to, że śmiali się w tych samych momentach i po każdym takim wspólnym wybuchu śmiechu posyłali sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. W trakcie czwartego odcinka, Harry uświadomił sobie, że Louis od dłuższego czasu był wyjątkowo cichy i nie reagował w odpowiednich momentach. Zerknął ukradkiem na Louisa i spostrzegł, że szatyn oparł głowę o kanapę i spał z rozchylonymi delikatnie ustami. Ostrożnie podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i starając się robić możliwie jak najmniej hałasu, przyciągnął do kanapy kołdrę, po czym przykrył nią śpiącego mężczyznę. Kiedy upewnił się, że Louis nie zmarznie podczas snu, wymknął się na palcach z pokoju, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

\--

            - Zrób coś do cholery! Jeszcze jeden dzień w tym przeklętym ciele przysięgam na torebkę z najnowszej kolekcji Jimmy’ego Choo, skoczę z okna.

            Harry z niedowierzaniem przysłuchiwał się słowom Eleonor, które wygłaszała jego ustami, miotając się w złości po pokoju w jego cele i nosząc jego przeklęte ubrania (i nigdy nie przyzna tego głośno, ale w jakiś sposób sprawiła, że wyglądały schludnie, umiejętności, której on sam nigdy nie opanuje).

            - Przez wiele lat żyłem w tym ciele i nigdy nie narzekałem.

            - Oczywiście! Mamy przecież inne standardy – przerwała na moment swój gniewny spacer i przyjrzała mu się z wyrzutem. – Nie wierzę, że ktokolwiek przy zdrowych zmysłach mógłby to założyć.

            Spojrzał na swoje obcisłe spodnie, skórzane botki i czarną bokserkę. Nie miał pojęcia o co jej chodziło. Gdyby nadal znajdował się w swoim ciele, ubrałby się tak samo.

            - Eleonor! Wydaje mi się, że mamy znacznie poważniejszy problem niż dobór garderoby przez mnie. Nie uważasz?

            - Uch! – Dziewczyna tupnęła nogą niczym rozwydrzone dziecko, ale usiadła na łóżku z naburmuszonym wyrazem twarzy. – Czego się dowiedziałeś?

            - Taa, obawiam się, że mamy problem – zaczął ostrożnie Harry.

            Całe dzisiejsze przedpołudnie spędził w bibliotece na rozmowie ze znajomym staruszkiem, który odwalił więcej roboty niż on i Eleonor razem wzięci. Jego zdaniem to, co im się przydarzyło nie było przypadkowe. Ludzie w Azji wierzyli w przeznaczenie i w to, że najbłahsza decyzja determinowana była przez wyższe siły rządzące wszechświatem. Jeśli te siły zdecydowały nagle, że Harry i Eleonor mieli zamienić się ciałami, najwyraźniej coś było na rzeczy. Zdaniem staruszka, dzięki temu któreś z nich miało osiągnąć swój cel. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem, to którego dusza była szlachetniejsza. Ale istniały także przypadki, w których taka sytuacja miała być karą, nauczką dla złego człowieka. Tak więc na dwoje babka wróżyła. W tej kwestii staruszek nie potrafił odpowiedzieć jednoznacznie.

            - Mam w nosie dlaczego doszło do tej sytuacji! – krzyknęła Eleonor, kiedy Harry powtórzył słowa staruszka. – Chcę wiedzieć jak to odkręcić.

            - Tu zaczynają się złe wiadomości. Doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji może kilka rzeczy. W naszym przypadku najwyraźniej doszło do tego podczas porażenia prądem.

            - To dość oczywiste, idioto! Jak to odkręcić?

            - W taki sam sposób? – odpowiedział niepewnie Harry całkowicie ignorując ton dziewczyny.

            - Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?! – Eleonor zerwała się gwałtownie z łóżka. – Mam dać się porazi prądem?! Znowu?!

            - Słuchaj, to nie musi być bardzo bolesne. Wystarczy delikatny impuls elektryczny. – Eleonor uniosła brwi w niedowierzaniu. – Ok, nie aż tak delikatny – poprawił pospiesznie – Ale to nie musi być tak drastyczne jak ostatnio.

            - To jest jakiś chory żart! – Harry nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jego głos może brzmieć tak groźnie sprawiając, że on sam się skuli. Eleonor była przerażająca w swoim maleńkim, drobnym ciele, a teraz, kiedy znajdowała się w znacznie większym, przyprawiała go o dreszcze. – Zrób z tym coś do cholery! Bądź mężczyzną!

            - Ok, niech mi ktoś wyjaśni o co tu chodzi. – Eleonor i Harry jak na komendę obrócili się w stronę drzwi, w których stał Zayn, uważnie przyglądający się ich dwójce.

            - Zayn? Co tu robisz? – wyjąkał Harry zaskakująco wysokim głosem.

            - Usłyszałem, że Harry krzyczy i myślałem, że coś się stało – wyjaśnił bez mrugnięcia okiem. – Ciekawe, że się tutaj spotykamy – zwrócił się wprost do Harry’ego, unosząc jednoznacznie brew.

            - Zayn… - Harry podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i zaczął się gorączkowo tłumaczyć. – To wcale nie jest…

            - Och błagam, zamknij się – przerwała mu Eleonor wyrzucając słowa przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Mam cię już dosyć!

            - Harry? – Zayn spojrzał na Eleonor z rozczarowaniem malującym się na jego twarzy.

            - Nie jestem Harrym – odpowiedziała przewracając niecierpliwie oczami. – Właściwie, jestem zaskoczona, że nikt z was się jeszcze nie zorientował.

            - O czym ty mówisz?

            - Harry i ja zamieniliśmy się ciałami. Poraził nas prąd, straciliśmy przytomność, a teraz jestem uwięziona w tym cielsku.

            - Eleonor, on żartuje tak? – Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak zdezorientowanego Zayna W zasadzie rzadko zdarzało się żeby okazywał jakiekolwiek emocje, więc ta sytuacja była zaskakującą odmianą.

            - A wyglądam jakbym żartowała? Posiadanie takiego ciała jest wyjątkowo kiepskim żartem, nie sądzisz?

            - Ok, on brzmi zupełnie jak Eleonor – wtrącił Zayn przenosząc wzrok na Harry’ego.

            - Jestem Eleonor, idioto!

            - Więc ty jesteś Harry?

            Harry pokiwał niepewnie głową unikając wzroku Zayna. Zdawał sobie sprawę jak absurdalnie brzmiała ta historia. Sam także miałby problem z uwierzeniem w nią. Oczywiście gdyby nie przeżył jej na własnej skórze. Pozostawało mu mieć nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie weźmie ich za wariatów.

            - Ok, to tłumaczyłoby zachowanie Eleonor w ostatnim czasie. Ummm, to znaczy twoje – wskazał dłonią na Harry’ego. – Byłaś… byłeś całkiem miły. A Louis wspomniał, że zauważyłeś i zainteresowałeś się jego podłym humorem. To było niepodobne do niej. Prawdziwej Eleonor, mam na myśli.

            - Rozmawiałeś z Louisem?! – krzyknęła Eleonor podchodząc do Harry’ego w dwóch krokach. – Zapomniałeś już o naszej małej rozmowie?

            - Daj spokój, Eleonor – odezwał się Zayn nim Harry mógł w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować. – Louis setki razy ci tłumaczył, że jest gejem, a wasz związek jest udawany. Odpuść sobie.

            - Nie mów mi co mam robić, Malik – warknęła i odwróciła się w stronę Zayna. Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Eleonor była o głowę od niego wyższa, ale na mężczyźnie nie wywarło to najmniejszego wrażenia. Bez cienia emocji na twarzy wpatrywał się w jej oczy. Zupełnie nie przeszkadzało mu także to, że w tym celu musiał znacznie unieść głowę.

            - Trzy miesiące, El – wycedził. – Dokładnie tyle czasu zostało do końca waszego kontraktu. A kiedy ten dobiegnie końca, Louis zamierza się ujawnić i nic nie możesz z tym zrobić.

            - To się jeszcze okaże. – Eleonor zmrużyła gniewnie oczy uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Harry automatycznie odwrócił wzrok; nie mógł się zmusić do patrzenia na swoją twarz z tak nieprzyjemnymi emocjami na niej wymalowanymi. Z początku myślał, że to będzie jak patrzenie na swojego złego brata bliźniaka, ale cholernie się rozczarował. W rzeczywistości każda negatywna emocja odbijająca się na jego twarzy za sprawą Eleonor sprawiała, że odczuwał on wyrzuty sumienia. To stanowiło dość słaby wynik, skoro z drugiej strony Eleonor wydawała się nieporuszona.

            - Błagam was, czy możemy skupić się na odwróceniu tej sytuacji? – Harry uznał, że to odpowiedni moment aby przerwać tej dwójce. – Wrócicie do tego później, kiedy już wszyscy będą cali i zdrowi w swoich własnych ciałach. Proszę?

            Zayn jako pierwszy odwrócił się by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego w milczeniu, zupełnie jakby starał się odnaleźć coś w jego twarzy. Czy było to nieme błaganie, desperacja czy nadzieja, najwyraźniej wystarczyło, ponieważ westchnął głęboko, przeczesał swoje gęste włosy i zapytał:

            - Co musimy zrobić?

\--

            Kolejne trzy dni upłynęły Harry’emu na zmianę na poszukiwaniu bezpiecznego sposobu na powrót do własnego ciała i wypełnianiu zobowiązań określonych przez kontrakt Eleonor. To drugie w praktyce oznaczało wiele długich godzin spędzonych z Louisem. Harry był ostatnią osobą, która miałaby jakiekolwiek zastrzeżenia. I być może tych kilka wspólnie spędzonych dni nie sprawiły, że Louis zapałał niekontrolowaną miłością do Eleonor, ale dzięki nim Harry miał okazję dowiedzieć się kim naprawdę jest znany milionom ludzi Louis Tomlinson.

Do tej pory Louis stanowił dla Harry’ego klasyczny przykład celebrity crush, kiedy fan w niekontrolowany sposób zaczyna szaleć za gwiazdą, która w jego wyobrażeniach jawi się jako ideał. Jeśli Harry miałby być ze sobą szczery było to niezbyt przyjemne zjawisko, w które zaangażowana była niepokojąco duża ilość pieniędzy wydanych na płyty, koszulki, kubki i plakaty oraz (co dużo gorsze) porównań Harry’ego do nastolatki zauroczonej swoim idolem, których autorką była Gemma (i które to absolutnie nie miały nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością, tak w każdym razie pragnął myśleć Harry). Ten spędzony z Louisem czas uświadomił tylko Harry’emu, że to w jaki sposób postrzegał Louisa, dzięki licznym wywiadom z jego udziałem, jest niepokojąco bliskie rzeczywistości.

Louis był tym samym przystojnym i czarującym mężczyzną, za którego go uważał, to nie ulegało wątpliwości już od ich pierwszego spotkania. Dość szybko przekonał się, że posiada wyjątkowe poczucie humoru, a sympatię w stosunku do innych osób wyznacza ilość żartów, które kieruje pod ich adresem (najczęściej żartował z Zayna, z Harry’ego w ciele Eleonor nigdy). W tej kwestii zapewne przypominał chłopca, który aby pokazać koleżance, że się w niej kocha, ciągnie ją za warkocz. Początkowo Hary myślał, że związane jest to z problemami w okazywaniu uczuć, ale wkrótce po tym był świadkiem rozmowy telefonicznej z jedną z jego sióstr. Czułość wymalowana na jego twarzy była najpiękniejszym widokiem jaki Harry miał okazję kiedykolwiek zobaczyć. Surowe spojrzenie zniknęło z jego oczu, napięte mięśnie twarzy się rozluźniły, kąciki ust uniosły się nieznacznie w łagodnym uśmiechu, w oczach zamigotały wesołe iskierki, a wokół nich pojawiły się urocze zmarszczki. To był ten łagodny, przyjazny Louis, którego Harry chciałby częściej oglądać w kontaktach z nim.

Niestety, najczęściej mógł liczyć na dość oziębłe traktowanie. I to tylko wtedy, kiedy zwracał się bezpośrednio do niego, w pozostałych przypadkach Harry zdawał się nie istnieć. Przez dwa pierwsze dni Harry myślał, że to najgorsze, co może go spotkać ze strony Louisa, ale miał okazję zobaczyć jak Louis zareagował w kontakcie z dziennikarką, która najwyraźniej w przypływie utraty zdrowych zmysłów postanowiła obrazić fanów zespołu. W tamtej chwili mężczyzna zamienił się w dzikie zwierzę, i nie ma w tym zbyt wiele przesady. W pierwszej chwili zastygł w bezruchu uważnie przypatrując się dziennikarce nieświadomej popełnionego błędu. Stał się drapieżnikiem analizującym każdy ruch swojej ofiary. A następnie przystąpił do ataku. Z dumnie uniesioną głową odpowiedział jej, dzielnie broniąc fanów przed atakiem i dość dosadnie dał jej do zrozumienia, co myśli o niej, jej programie i jej idiotycznych pytaniach. Kiedy już oszołomiona kobieta zaczęła poszukiwać gorączkowo pomocy, Louis wstał i wyszedł ze studia, a tuż za nim reszta zespołu (Zayn obrzucając nieszczęsną dziennikarkę pogardliwym spojrzeniem, Liam z poczuciem winy żegnając się ze wszystkimi i Niall zamykający pochód z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy).

Ta sytuacja nie tylko utwierdziła Harry’ego w przekonaniu, że wcale nie znajduje się na straconej pozycji, ale także dzięki niej zrozumiał, że Louis jest liderem i spoiwem całego zespołu. Być może przez większość czasu uchodzi za lekkoducha, dla którego liczy się przede wszystkim zabawa, ale potrafi docenić to dzięki komu i czemu znajduje się w tym właśnie miejscu. Jeśli więc jest lojalny wobec fanów, jego lojalność wobec przyjaciół z zespołu pozbawiona jest jakichkolwiek granic. I to widać w ich wzajemnych relacjach. Louis żartuje sobie z nich i drażni się z nimi, ale wystarczy jedno słowo któregokolwiek z nich i zrobiłby wszystko. Dzięki temu i oni szanowali Louisa jak nikogo innego. Liam zawsze liczył się z jego zdaniem, nie tylko w kwestii powstawania piosenek, ale tak naprawdę odnośnie wszystkich aspektów życiowych. Dlatego często można było spotkać tę dwójkę na przyciszonych rozmowach z poważnymi minami. Dla Zayna, Louis był najprawdopodobniej jedyną osobą, na którą nie spoglądał z politowaniem i nie uśmiechał się szyderczo po jego wypowiedziach. Zresztą, ta dwójka miała więcej tajemnic niż reszta ludzkości razem wzięta. I Harry uważał za niezgłębiony fenomen to, że tak odmienne od siebie osoby dogadywały się tak dobrze. Niall z kolei był największym fanem Louisa, większym nawet niż sam Harry. I chłopak mógłby postawić cały swój skromny majątek na to, że Irlandczyk posiadał nawet przenośny ołtarzyk z podobizną Louisa, do którego składał dziękczynne modły każdego wieczoru.

Pomijając to wszystko, Louis po prostu był dobry. Był życzliwy, współczujący, empatyczny, wyrozumiały. Traktował z szacunkiem wszystkich swoich współpracowników. I chociaż prawie zawsze był sarkastycznym gnojkiem płatającym wszystkim figle, nigdy nie przekroczył granicy i       nie obraził nikogo (no cóż, bezpodstawnie). Z ogromną przyjemnością poznawał rodziny swoich pracowników i nie dał nikomu odczuć, że jest lepszy od nich.

Oczywiście nie ulegało najmniejszym wątpliwościom, że był także profesjonalny we wszystkim, co wiązało się z muzyką. Na każdym z koncertów dawał z siebie wszystko, śmiał się z resztą zespołu, bez problemu nawiązywał kontakt z fanami i cieszył się z tego, co robił. Ale to nie było dla Harry’ego niespodzianką. Właściwie mógł to zaobserwować podczas czterech koncertów, na których był osobiście podczas poprzedniej trasy. Teraz tylko upewnił się, że był taki za każdym razem.

Podsumowując, Louis Tomlinson był człowiekiem idealnym. Zdolnym nawet do tego by przyznać się do błędu lub powierzchownej oceny, co udowodnił w ciągu trzech ostatnich dni.

            Pierwszego dnia Louis zabrał Harry’ego do kina. Oczywiście Harry nie pozwolił sobie na ekscytację z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze Louis myślał, że to Eleonor zabiera do kina. A po drugie, kazano mu ją zabrać do kina. Jakkolwiek, czas spędzony z Louisem, nadal był czasem spędzonym z Louisem, niezależnie od tego na jakich warunkach.

Dlatego kiedy znaleźli się już w kinie, Louis niczym prawdziwy dżentelmen pozwolił Harry’emu wybrać film. Harry doceniał ten gest, choć było to nieco trudne zadanie, skoro niewiele filmów wyświetlano w języku angielskim. Z drugiej jednak strony, nawet Louis nie miał wpływu na repertuar kin azjatyckich. Ostatecznie Harry zdecydował się więc na „Grease”, co spotkało się z uważnym spojrzeniem ze strony jego towarzysza.

            - Coś nie tak? – przeraził się Harry – Jeśli chcesz, możesz wybrać coś innego.

            Mężczyzna przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Harry’ego nie odzywając się ani słowem, jakby starał się coś zrozumieć. W końcu odpowiedział:

            - Sądziłem, że nie oglądasz filmów sprzed 2005 roku. To wszystko.

            Harry przeklął w myślach. To było bardzo podobne do Eleonor. Tylko ona ze wszystkich znanych mu ludzi mogła być ignorantką nie doceniającą dobrego kina. Problem polegał na tym, że on miał być Eleonor, co oznaczało, że powinien wiedzieć jakimi filmami gardzi, co krytykuje, z czego szydzi i kogo obraża. Cały czas wydawało mu się jednak, że nic nie byłoby w stanie usprawiedliwić jego złego zachowania. Nawet gdyby potraktował to jako zadanie aktorskie, odegranie roli (a aktorem był fatalnym). To po prostu wydawało się być nie w porządku. Tym bardziej, że przez cały ten czas nie mógł wyzbyć się wrażenia, że okłamuje Louisa. Jedyne co mógł zrobić, by w jakiś sposób zrekompensować to oszustwo, to bycie sobą najczęściej jak to możliwe bez wzbudzania podejrzeń. Może więc jeden mały film nie wyrządzi dużych szkód?

            - Umm, no tak – przytaknął Harry z małym uśmiechem. – Ale „Grease” to klasyka. Jeśli za nim nie przepadasz, nie musimy tego oglądać. Wybierz coś innego. – Machnął ręką w kierunku tablicy z wyświetlanymi seansami.

            Louis tymczasem cały czas przyglądał mu się uważnie i po chwili uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

            - „Grease” to mój ulubiony film – powiedział tylko i odwrócił się w kierunku kas biletowych.

            Następnego dnia wybrali się do restauracji, którą zespół odwiedzał wielokrotnie podczas poprzednich wizyt. Tym razem cały wieczór spędzili na rozmowie. Louis początkowo nadal był podejrzliwy i uważnie przyglądał się Harry’emu jakby analizował każdy jego najmniejszy ruch. Wyraźnie poddał się po drugim z kolei kiepskim żarcie Harry’ego , po którym rozluźnił się i z większym entuzjazmem kontynuował rozmowę.  

Sposób w jaki Louis mówił o swojej rodzinie; mate i siostrach, sprawiał, że Harry mógł tylko siedzieć naprzeciwko mężczyzny i wpatrywać się w niego pełnym oczarowania wzrokiem. Podobnie zresztą jak gdy rozpoczął serię przezabawnych opowieści z życia zespołu. Z szerokim uśmiechem wspominał wszystkie żarty, które robili z Zaynem, rytuały, które on Liam wymyślali podczas pracy nad kolejnymi płytami i rywalizację z Niallem o tytuł najlepszego gracza w FIFĘ w zespole. Jego oczy rozjaśniały się na samą myśl o tej trójce. Harry nie wiedział, jak ktokolwiek mógłby patrząc na Louisa opowiadającego o zespole zakwestionować prawdziwość przyjaźni ich łączącej. Taka osoba musiała być ślepa.

Możliwe, że Harry przez nieuwagę powiedział to na głos.

            - Ten zespół i oni są dla mnie wszystkim – odpowiedział Louis i jeśli był zdziwiony tym niespodziewanym oświadczeniem, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. – Nie mógłbym tego udawać. Nie tak długo i nie przez cały czas.

            Harry zawahał się przez chwilę czy zadać kolejne pytanie. Uznał, że skoro dzisiejszy wieczór przebiega raczej w przyjaznej atmosferze, niewiele ryzykuje.

            - A jednak udajesz, że jesteś z E… ze mną.

            - To nie była moja decyzja – powiedział opuszczając wzrok na talerz stojący przed nim. – Powiedzieli mi, że albo znajdę sobie dziewczynę albo oni zrobią to za mnie. Podobno żaden z nas nie miał prawa być gejem. Więc dla dobra zespołu nie byłem. – Uniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost w oczy Harry’ego. – Przez cztery lata nie byłem. A teraz jedyne czego chcę, to w końcu być sobą.

            - A co z zespołem?

            - To oni mnie do tego namówili. Widzą ile mnie kosztują… - urwał gwałtownie.

            - Spotkania ze mną – dokończył Harry ze współczującym uśmiechem. – W porządku. Nie wyobrażam sobie nawet jak trudne musi być udawanie kogoś kim się nie jest.

            - Jesteś inna niż sądziłem – powiedział Louis, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się delikatnie. W tym momencie Harry uznał, że to najlepszy wieczór w jego życiu.

            Kolejny wieczór spędzili z resztą zespołu oglądając idiotyczne programy i śmiejąc się głośno. Propozycja aby spędził czas z najbliższymi przyjaciółmi Louisa musiała oznaczać, że Louis coraz lepiej czuł się w jego towarzystwie i uwierzył w szczerość jego zamiarów. I nawet jeśli Harry był nieco rozczarowany, że Louis bierze go za Eleonor, starał się wmówić sobie, że to nic nie znaczy. Męczące go rozczarowanie zepchnął na dalszy plan i starał się dobrze bawić w towarzystwie czterech najsympatyczniejszych facetów jakich kiedykolwiek spotkał.

Uwielbiał ich towarzystwo i czuł się jakby znał ich od zawsze. Żałował tylko, że wydawali się w niektórych sytuacjach hamować swoje naturalne reakcje i nie zachowywali się do końca swobodnie. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że przy prawdziwym Harrym byliby sobą. I było to nawet nieco pocieszające.

Jedyną osobą, która czuła się wyjątkowo swobodnie, był Zayn. Najwyraźniej za najciekawszą rozrywkę tego wieczoru uznał przenikliwe obserwowanie Harry’ego przez kilka godzin. I serio, Harry nie miał mu tego za złe, zapewne nadal chciał się upewnić czy to, co mówili Harry i Eleonor było prawdą. A Harry, z drugiej strony, nie miał nic do ukrycia. Po pewnym czasie jednak ciągłe bycie pod ostrzałem spojrzeń stało się uciążliwe. Tak bardzo, że postanowił na chwilę wyjść i uwolnić się od Zayna.

Szybko przekonał się, że balkon ze wszystkich miejsc, które mógł wybrać był najgorszym. Zaledwie udało mu się stanąć wśród parnego nocnego powietrza i odetchnąć głęboko, a w drzwiach pojawił się Zayn z niezapalonym papierosem między wargami.

            - Nie masz nic przeciwko? – zapytał niewyraźnie wskazując miejsce obok Harry’ego. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, ostatecznie nie miał innego wyjścia.

            - Dobrze się bawisz? – zapytał Zayn, kiedy już odpalił swojego papierosa i zaciągnął się nim głęboko.

            - Tak, dziękuję. – Harry skinął krótko głową i postanowił czekać. Wiedział, że Zayn nie wyszedł za nim w celu towarzyskiej pogawędki. Prędzej czy później musiał powiedzieć o co dokładnie mu chodzi, a Harry nie zamierzał mu w tym pomóc.

            - Ok, słuchaj Harry. – Najwyraźniej Zayn nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy by przejść do sedna sprawy. – Nie mam pojęcia czy wierzyć w tę waszą historię o duszach zmieniających ciała, ale albo Eleonor jest cholernie dobrą aktorką albo faktycznie jakimś sposobem znalazłeś się tutaj. – Machnął ręką w stronę Harry’ego mając na myśli ciało Eleonor. – W jednym i drugim przypadku mam dla ciebie dwie wiadomości. – Zaciągnął się głęboko po raz kolejny nim kontynuował wpatrując się twardo w oczy Harry’ego. – Chcę aby pierwsza dotarła do ciebie bardzo wyraźnie. Jeśli przez ciebie, bez różnicy o którym ciele mówimy, na słodkiej twarzy Louisa pojawi się chociażby maleńki grymas, uwierz mi, przed wymierzeniem sprawiedliwości nie powstrzyma mnie nawet ta urocza buźka z niewinnymi oczami. Zapamiętaj to sobie dobrze. Zrozumiano?

            - Ja… - Harry przełknął nerwowo ślinę i skinął krótko głową, z całej siły starając się wytrzymać wzrok mężczyzny. Chciał powiedzieć Zaynowi, że nigdy celowo nie zrobiłby niczego, co zraniłoby Louisa, ale Zayn nie dał mu nawet takiej możliwości.

            - Świetnie. Druga sprawa. Jutro punktualnie o 10 rano widzimy się w pokoju Eleonor. Albo raczej w pokoju, w którym obecnie mieszka ciało Harry’ego, ktokolwiek znajduje się w środku – dodał po chwili zastanowienia. – Znalazłem kogoś, kto pomoże rozwiązać nam nasz problem.

            Harry zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza w jednej chwili zapominając o wcześniejszej rozmowie.

            - Znalazłeś kogoś kto to odkręci?

            - Taaa – potwierdził Zayn z nonszalancją opierając się o balkonową barierkę.

            - Jak…? – Harry zająknął się. Przez chwilę układał w głowie pytanie tak, by nie zabrzmiało ono zbyt niegrzecznie. Czy raczej by Zayn go takim nie odebrał. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale jak w ciągu trzech dni udało ci się znaleźć kogoś, kto zgodził się porazić dwoje ludzi prądem. Nie posiadając żadnych podstaw medycznych.

            - Jesteśmy w Azji – odpowiedział Zayn jakby to było zupełnie oczywiste. Zagubione spojrzenie Harry’ego sprawiło, że przewrócił oczami i kontynuował: - Znalezienie nielegalnych… uciech jest tutaj znacznie łatwiejsze niż na pozostałych kontynentach. Zwłaszcza jeśli dysponujesz odpowiednią ilością środków, które pozwolą opłacić te… uciechy i wiesz gdzie szukać odpowiednich osób. Bez problemu mógłbym załatwić kogoś, kto z ogromną przyjemnością sprawi ci piękny tatuaż twarzy w czasie snu. Jeśli odpowiednio na niego… zasłużysz. – Uniesiona wyzywająco brew Zayna i jego intensywne spojrzenie utwierdziły Harry’ego w przekonaniu, że dwa ostatnie zdania jego wypowiedzi były niezaprzeczalnie groźbą. Harry postanowił je zignorować.

            - Ale przecież ja też szukałem…

            - Słuchaj, Harry, wyjaśnię ci coś, co jeśli się nad tym nieco dłużej zastanowisz, jest dość oczywiste – przerwał mu Zayn wyrzucając niedopałek za barierkę. – Faceci z tatuażami, którzy na dodatek są jeszcze Azjatami, po pięciu sekundach na ulicy znajdą czarny rynek. Białe, drobne kobietki po pięciu godzinach trafią do biblioteki i jeśli dopisze im szczęście poznają znudzoną życiem staruszkę, która opowie im o historii ich kraju. Takie jest życie. – To powiedziawszy obrzucił Harry’ego ostatnim spojrzeniem i wszedł do salonu.

            Harry po zastanowieniu musiał przyznać mu rację. Wątpił nawet czy udałoby mu się znaleźć odpowiednią osobę gdyby znajdował się w swoim prawdziwym ciele. Eleonor tymczasem nie miała na to najmniejszych szans. Gdy teraz o tym pomyślał, miał cholernie dużo szczęścia, że nic mu się nie stało gdy wychodził samotnie z hotelu. Po drodze do biblioteki mijał podejrzane stoiska, śledzących go wzrokiem niezbyt przyjemnych ludzi, a pewnego dnia wydawało mu się nawet, że ktoś za nim idzie! Roztrząsanie tego teraz, po fakcie, w niczym nie pomogło, uznał w końcu Harry i potrząsając głową postąpił kilka kroków na przód by wejść do środka pokoju hotelowego, ale powstrzymał go przyciszony głos Louisa.

            - …więc pomyślałem, że zapytam czy wy coś zauważyliście.

            - Ale co masz na myśli mówiąc: zachowywał się dziwnie? – zapytał Liam marszcząc brwi.

            - Spotkałem go wczoraj przypadkiem w hallu – zaczął wyjaśniać Louis. – Podszedłem do niego żeby porozmawiać, bo nawet nie wiedziałem, że już jest w Azji! A on tylko spojrzał na mnie jakoś tak… ozięble, powiedział, że nie ma dla mnie czasu i odwrócił się do mnie plecami. Nie mam pojęcia co z nim nie tak! – zakończył mężczyzna wyraźnie sfrustrowany. Harry , niestety miał złe przeczucie, że wie o kim mówił.

            - Cóż, można powiedzieć, że Harry ostatnio nie jest sobą – oznajmił Zayn śmiejąc się ze swojego żartu.

            - Co to w ogóle znaczy? – zaciekawił się Niall

            - Poczekaj, widziałeś go? I nic mi nie powiedziałeś?

            - Nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteś jego kuratorem, wybacz Lou – odciął się Zayn poirytowany, ale po chwili jego twarz rozjaśniła się nieco. – Chociaż pewnie wolałbyś być jego tatusiem, hmm?

            - Chodzi o to – kontynuował Louis zwracając się do Liama i Nialla, jakby nie usłyszał ani jednego słowa wychodzącego z ust Zayna, ale jego zaczerwienione policzki i czubki uszu sugerowały coś innego – że do tej pory byłem przekonany, że jest świetnym facetem. Trochę gapowatym i niezdarnym, ale przy tym cholernie uroczym.

            - I przystojnym – wtrącił Zayn.

            - Myślałem, że mnie polubił. Nas, mam na myśli. Po tym wieczorze w klubie i tak dalej. – Ponownie zignorował Zayna. – Myślicie, że nadal może być zły o ten wywiad na scenie?

            - Daj spokój, Lou, Harry taki nie jest. – Niall pokręcił gorączkowo głową.

            - Skąd wiesz jaki jest Harry? Znamy go pięć minut i nie mamy o nim najmniejszego pojęcia – zauważył Zayn, prostując się w swoim fotelu. – To zupełnie obcy facet, który był z nami na jednej imprezie. To wszystko.

            - To wcale… - zaczął Louis z oburzeniem, ale Liam nie pozwolił mu skończyć.

            - W zasadzie Zayn ma rację. Zastanów się nad tym, Louis. – Widząc, że Louis chce zaprotestować, uprzedził go. – Nie spędziliśmy z nim zbyt dużo czasu. Nie wiemy skąd się wziął, co robił przed pracą z Chuckiem i Markiem, nawet czym się interesuje. Jedyne czego możemy się domyślić, to, że jest naszym fanem. Louis – rozejrzał się nerwowo i przyciszył nieco głos. Na szczęście, dzięki uchylonym drzwiom Harry usłyszał go dość wyraźnie. – Dzisiaj spędziłeś więcej czasu spędziłeś z Eleonor niż w sumie z Harrym.

            - No właśnie, stary – poparł go Niall przeżuwając kawałek pizzy. – To pokręcone!

            - Po prostu… Nie wiem, mam wrażenie, że myliłem się co do niej. – Głos Louisa przepełniony był poczuciem winy. – Wydaje się, że mamy ze sobą więcej wspólnego niż kiedykolwiek mógłbym przypuszczać. To… dezorientujące.

            - Odpuść na trochę – poradził mu Zayn tonem sugerującym, że nie chce kontynuować tej rozmowy. Więc przeszli do dyskusji o zaletach i wadach zamawiania pizzy z warzywami.

A Harry oparł się plecami o zimne drzwi balkonowe i gwałtownie zaczerpnął tchu. Mógł się domyślić, że Eleonor podczas spotkania z Harrym będzie jeszcze gorszą wersją siebie tylko po to by zniechęcić do niego Louisa. Jeśli w najbliższym czasie nie wróci do swojego ciała, Eleonor zdolna jest sprawić, że Louis go znienawidzi. A to ostatnia rzecz, której pragnie.    

\--

            - Eleonor, to jest śmieszne żebyś spóźniła się na spotkanie w twoim własnym pokoju hotelowym! Ruszaj się! – popędził ją Zayn z otwartych drzwi balkonowych gasząc papierosa na ziemi i wchodząc do środka.

            - Malik! – warknęła Eleonor wchodząc w końcu do salonu w czarnych, wąskich dżinsach i czarnej koszulce. Harry uwielbiał tę koszulkę! – Po pierwsze to nie jest mój pokój, do cholery! Jestem tu tymczasowo. A po drugie, trochę trwa sprawienie, żeby to ciało wyglądało znośnie. Może twój znajomy coś z tym zrobi? – Spojrzała znacząco na znudzonego mężczyznę, który siedział na kanapie i na stoliku tuż przed nim rozkładał dość groźnie wyglądające urządzenie z podłączonymi do niego kablami, zakończonymi elektrodami. Wszystko to przypominało elektrokardiogram, z tą różnicą, że nie znajdowali się w gabinecie lekarskim, a w pokoju hotelowym, tymczasem ów mężczyzna z całą pewnością nie był lekarzem. Harry, który siedział na jednym z foteli nieopodal mężczyzny spoglądał na niego z obawą. Nie wyglądał zbyt przyjacielsko i nie odezwał się ani słowem, chociaż pojawił się z Zaynem kwadrans temu. Od progu łypał groźnie na Harry’ego ciemnymi oczami spod przydługiej grzywki i nawet uśmiechnął się do niego złowieszczo błyskając trzema złotymi zębami. Zanim zabrał się do pracy odgarnął włosy z twarzy ukazując szpetną bliznę ciągnącą się wzdłuż jego czoła. Podczas tego ruchu patrzył Harry’emu wyzywająco w oczy. Zupełnie jakby Harry miał w sobie wystarczające ilości odwagi by skomentować jego wygląd. W zasadzie na jego widok Hary miał ochotę wstać, pójść do swojego pokoju, zakopać się pod kołdrą i zacząć drżeć ze strachu. Ale jeśli ten facet był jego jedyną szansą na powrót do ukochanego ciała, musiał podjąć to ryzyko.

            - Uspokój się, El. Ten facet to profesjonalista – zapewnił ją Zayn opadając na kanapę.

            - Pomagał wcześniej komuś powrócić do jego ciała? – Eleonor uniosła sceptycznie brew i założyła ręce na piersi.

            - Twierdzi, że tak. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami. – Ale chciał mi też wcisnąć strusie jajo upierając się, że wykluje się z niego smok, bo przez cały dzień trzymał je nad paleniskiem. Azja jest pokręcona, mówię wam.

            Nim Eleonor lub Harry zdołali w jakikolwiek sposób skomentować wypowiedź Zayna, tajemniczy mężczyzna wstał z kanapy i odezwał się ochrypłym głosem:

            - Gotowi. Już.

            Zayn stanął u boku faceta i uważnie obserwował jak Eleonor i Harry siadają na swoich miejscach, a następnie przypina im elektrody na przegubach prawych rąk oraz na skroniach. Sprawiał wrażenie jakby był jedyną osobą, która dobrze się bawiła. Harry zerknął na Eleonor i dostrzegł, że ona także się boi. Nie byli pewni czy to, co zamierzają zrobić jest bezpieczne, ale co ważniejsze, nie mieli pojęcia czy zadziała i uwolni ich od koszmaru, w którym trwali od kilku dni.

            - Może? – zapytał mężczyzna układając palec na jednym z wielu przycisków. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie był to przycisk ze śmiertelnie wysokim napięciem.

Harry przełknął ślinę i skinął krótko głową. Bał się, że gdyby dał sobie więcej czasu na przemyślenie tego pomysłu, uznałby go za zbyt niebezpieczny by to kontynuować. Na szczęście mężczyzna nie wydawał się mieć żadnych wątpliwości i ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy wcisnął guzik.

            Żyły Harry’ego niespodziewanie zaczęły palić żywym ogniem, który zdawał się w kilka sekund przepłynąć przez całe jego ciało by ponownie rozpocząć swoją bolesną wędrówkę. Wszystkie mięśnie napięły się niebezpiecznie i Harry przez chwilę odniósł niepokojące wrażenie, że zaczynają się niebezpiecznie kurczyć, zanikać, aż w końcu całkowicie zniknęły. W jednej chwili zacisnął mocno oczy i otworzył usta by za pomocą krzyku dać upust całemu bólowi zgromadzonemu w jego ciele, a w następnej ogień wycofał się z jego żył, a mięśnie powróciły na swoje miejsce rozluźniając się. W niecałą sekundę było po wszystkim.

Ostrożnie uniósł powieki i w zasięgu jego zamglonego wzroku znalazły się trzy osoby, których w pierwszej chwili nie potrafił rozpoznać.

            - Wszystko w porządku? – usłyszał głos Zayna i och… jedna z tych twarzy wyglądała jak Zayn. – Czy to normalne, że stracili przytomność?

            - Nie bój – wychrypiał mężczyzna. – Tylko trzy minut.

            - I co? – Zayn pochylił się nad Harrym lustrując całą jego twarz i oczekując na odpowiedź. – Jak się czujesz?

            - Uch – jęknął Harry i spróbował się poruszyć. Pierwsza próba nie zakończyła się przeszywającym każdą komórkę jego ciała bólem, więc spróbował ponownie. Uniósł głowę z oparcia kanapy, na którym spoczywała i wyciągnął przed siebie ręce. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko jest w porządku.

            - Więc…Kim jesteś?

            - Umm. – Harry spojrzał na swoje dłonie i zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza. – O mój boże.

            - Jeszcze? – Mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę maszyny, a jego ręka zawisnęła nad przyciskiem.

            - Nie! Błagam nie! – krzyknął Harry i zerwał się ze swojego miejsca natychmiast potykając się o swoje olbrzymie stopy. – Jestem sobą. Przysięgam!

            - Witaj z powrotem. – Zayn uśmiechnął się do niego i z dumnym wyrazem twarzy rozsiadł się w fotelu.

            - Czy ona także nie powinna się już obudzić? – Harry obrócił się w stronę, z której dobiegał ten znajomy głos i zobaczył Louisa. Stał tam z rękami wbitymi w kieszenie swoich spodni dresowych i wpatrywał się z zaciekawionym spojrzeniem w Eleonor. W Eleonor znajdującą się w ciele Eleonor!

            - Spokojne, daj jej jeszcze chwile – uspokoił go Zayn nie odrywając rozbawionego spojrzenia od Harry’ego.

            - Ok, więc o co tu do kurwy chodzi? – Louis przeniósł wzrok na Harry’ego. Nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego.

             - Och, to prosta sprawa, stary – Zayn machnął dłonią lekceważąco – Po ostatnim porażeniu prądem Eleonor i Harry przypadkiem zamienili się ciałami, więc teraz celowo to odkręciliśmy.

            - Malik, co do kurwy?! – krzyknął Louis.

            - Louis, słuchaj, wiem, że to brzmi absurdalnie – Harry zaczął się tłumaczyć gorączkowo – i sam nie mam pojęcia jak to możliwe, ale po prostu stało się.

            - Żartujecie sobie ze mnie? Myślicie, że to śmieszne? – Spojrzał gniewnie na Zayna, który momentalnie spoważniał. Wstał, podszedł do Louisa i ułożył dłonie na jego ramionach.

            - Posłuchaj Lou, kilka dni temu z pomocą tajemniczej magicznej siły, Eleonor i Harry zamienili się ciałami. Poczekaj – przerwał mu widząc, że Louis otwiera usta by coś powiedzieć. – Zastanów się nad tym przez chwilę. – Schylił się aby spojrzeć głęboko w jego oczy. – Pamiętasz o czym wczoraj rozmawialiśmy? Że Eleonor się zmieniła i Harry nie jest sobą? – uniósł brwi wpatrując się w niego w oczekiwaniu.

            Louis pokręcił głową patrząc w oczy Zayna. Po chwili otworzył szeroko usta i jęknął głośno. Zerknął przelotnie na Harry’ego i wykrzywił twarz w grymasie zrozumienia. Przesunął się aby ominąć Zayna i postąpił krok w kierunku Harry’ego, ale zatrzymał się gwałtownie i ponownie pokręcił głową. Jego twarz zdawała się wyrażać rozczarowanie, czego Harry nie mógł znieść. Odwrócił wzrok, a po chwili usłyszał oddalające się kroki i odgłos zamykanych drzwi.

Zayn i Harry nie odezwali się ani słowem. Nawet wtedy gdy dobiegł ich głośny jęk Eleonor. Jak to możliwe, że Louis był osobą, która potrafiła jednym spojrzeniem wzbudzić wyrzuty sumienia paraliżujące na kilka minut? Harry odetchnął głęboko i pomyślał, że być może jego serce zostało sparaliżowane na znacznie dłuższy czas.

\--

            Powrót do swojego prawdziwego życia był dla Harry’ego jednocześnie błogosławieństwem i przekleństwem. Po tak długiej rozłące ze swoim ukochanym ciałem, najlepszym jakie miał do tej pory, nie mógł pohamować podekscytowanego drżenia wszystkich członków. Nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego przed nikim znajomym, ze szczególnym naciskiem na Gemme, ale większość następnego dnia spędził na przeglądaniu się w lustrze. Był tak zachwycony i szczęśliwy z powrotu do swojego przydużego, niezdarnego ciała, że zanotował sobie w pamięci by nigdy więcej nie narzekać na zbyt duże stopy, długie kończyny czy szerokie nozdrza. Wkrótce jednak entuzjazm znacznie osłabł i powróciły do niego wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia z rozczarowanym i przepełnionym bólem spojrzeniem Louisa wysuwającym się na pierwszy plan. Zaraz po tym poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku, który pojawiał się za każdym razem kiedy nieodwracalnie coś tracił. Czy kogoś, w tym przypadku. Bowiem tak bardzo jak bardzo cieszyła go myśl o budzeniu się jako mężczyzna, jednocześnie był boleśnie świadomy, że wiązało się to także ze znacznie ograniczonymi spotkaniami z Louisem. Jeśli takowe jeszcze kiedykolwiek będą miały miejsce. A po tak intensywnej znajomości z nim, kiedy to wszystkie dni Harry’ego podporządkowane były grafikowi Louisa, niemożność widywania go mogła zostać porównana tylko do przejścia na odwyk. A Louis Tomlinson był najsłodszym z istniejących narkotyków.

Na szczęście dla Harry’ego, kolejny koncert obstawiała ekipa Chucka i Marka, tak więc Harry mógł choć na kilka godzin zająć czymś swoje szczeniackie, zauroczone myśli. Ponieważ na miejsce koncertu przybyli kilka godzin wcześniej niż to było zaplanowane, Harry postanowił nie tracić czasu. Wstąpił do hotelu na krótko, tylko po to żeby zostawić w pokoju swoje torby i zaraz potem udał się na arenę.

Być może nie powinien nawet patrzeć na sprzęt bez zgody któregoś z głównych technicznych, ale wiedział, że kolejna dodatkowa minuta spędzona bezczynnie w samotności doprowadzi go na skraj szaleństwa. A tego od lat starał się uniknąć bardziej niż zwolnienia. Dlatego bez pośpiechu, który w tej sytuacji naprawdę nie był konieczny, zaczął wyjmować sprzęt z ciężarówki przygotowanej by go przewozić. Następnie zaczął go ustawiać w odpowiednich miejscach na scenie. Udało mu się nawet podłączyć pierwsze kable, kiedy usłyszał za swoimi plecami znaczące chrząknięcie. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i zobaczył stojących na krawędzi sceny Chucka i Marka z dość osobliwymi minami. Mark uśmiechał się do niego ciepło, co przypomniało tylko Harry’emu dlaczego to właśnie on jest jego ulubionym z dwójki szefów. Chuck tymczasem sprawiał wrażenie jakby pod nieudolną wersją oburzenia starał się zamaskować autentyczny podziw, co w ostateczności sprawiło, że wyglądał głupio. Nim którykolwiek z nich zdołał chociażby pomyśleć o tym by się odezwać, Harry zdążył wyjaśnić całą sytuację.

            - Wiem, że nie powinienem zaczynać bez was, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Tak więc wypakowałem cały sprzęt i rozstawiłem go na scenie. Od lewej strony zaczynam podłączanie. Wydaje mi się, że wszystko powinno być w porządku, ale możecie to jeszcze sprawdzić aby zyskać pewność.

            - Nie ma takiej potrzeby – odpowiedział Mark z rosnącym uśmiechem. – Świetna robota, Harry. – Poklepał go po plecach i odszedł w stronę największych głośników, którymi zawsze się zajmował.

            - Słuchaj, Młody – zaczął tymczasem Chuck, odzyskawszy już nieco ze swojej naturalnej zrzędliwości – jeśli małe rażonko prądem zawsze tak na ciebie działa, możemy to powtarzać raz na jakiś czas. – Roześmiał się rechotliwie ze swojego wątpliwie śmiesznego żartu i odszedł zostawiając Harry’ego z delikatnym uśmiechem. Cóż, pomimo wielu zawirowań, których doświadczył w swoim życiu w ostatnim czasie, ta dwójka była przyjemnie przewidywalnym elementem.

\--

            Cztery godziny później, kiedy Harry po raz trzeci kończył sprawdzanie podpięcia wszystkich instrumentów i złączy, na scenę wtargnęły cztery niepokojąco głośne osoby. Całe ciało Harry’ego momentalnie się napięło. Odwrócił się pospiesznie i całą swoją energię włożył w to aby zajmować jak najmniej miejsca i przyciągać swoją osobą jak najmniejszą uwagę. Wszystko to okazało się cholernie niepotrzebne, kiedy usłyszał za swoimi plecami radosny głos Nialla.

            - Chuck! Mark! Jest z wami Harry?

            - Daj mi spokój z Harrym, nie widzisz, że jesteśmy w pracy? – Po scenie rozniósł się poirytowany głos Chucka, po którym rozległ się głęboki śmiech Marka.

            - Nie gniewaj się na niego, Horan – poprosił rozbawionym tonem. – Po prostu ugodziłeś go prosto w serce tym brakiem zainteresowania jego osobą.

            Harry z miejsca, w którym stał usłyszał donośny rechot Nialla, uprzejmy śmiech Liama i prychnięcie Zayna. Cisza ze strony osoby, która najbardziej go interesowała. Na wszelki wypadek jednak nadal nie poruszył się o centymetr.

            - O wybacz nadobny Chucku za nie takt ze strony prostego człowieka, którym jestem – powiedział Niall tonem, który sugerował, że jest o krok od wybuchu śmiechu. Dzielnie jednak kontynuował swoją dostojną wypowiedź. – Czy mógłbyś zdradzić mnie i moim kompanionom gdzież znajduje się szlachetny Młody o gładkim licu?

            - Gładkim licu? – Najwyraźniej Irlandzki urok Nialla był niemożliwy do przezwyciężenia nawet dla Chucka, który prychnął pogardliwie, ale jego głos zdradzał prawdziwe rozbawienie. – Jest przy perkusji, gamoniu.

            I tak długo Harry mógł cieszyć się spokojem. Sekundę po usłyszeniu słów Chucka, został otoczony przez silne ramiona Nialla, a radosne powitanie wypełniło jego lewe ucho.

            - Harry! Gdzieś ty się podziewał przez ostatni tydzień, draniu? – Niall zacieśnił uścisk na chwilę po czym puścił go zupełnie. Odsunął się na trzy kroki, najwyraźniej była to jego zdaniem odpowiednia przestrzeń dla Harry’ego by zaczerpnąć tchu. Wbił w niego oskarżycielskie spojrzenie i zrobił minkę zbitego psa, która najwyraźniej jest wymagana aby dostać się do boysbandu. – Imprezowanie bez ciebie nie jest nawet w połowie tak fajne.

            - Co nie powstrzymało cię przed schlaniem się trzy wieczory z rzędu w tym tygodniu – wtrącił Zayn. I kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał, z ulgą odkrył, że powrócił znany mu wyniosły Zayn z nieco pogardliwą miną. Tym razem jednak w jego oczach wyraźna była odrobina czegoś delikatnego; jedyna oznaka, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło.

            - Och, zamknij się, Zi. – Niall odwrócił się gwałtownie w jego stronę z udawanym oburzeniem. – Powiedz mu Payno, że to było z rozpaczy.

            - Oczywiście, Niall. – Liam uśmiechnął się łagodnie do przyjaciela, po czym zwrócił swe sarnie spojrzenie na Harry’ego. – Jak się masz, Harry?

            - Całkiem dobrze – odpowiedział z małym uśmiechem i uświadomił sobie, że tylko po części mija się z prawdą. Najwyraźniej dość poważnie obawiał się, że Louis wraz Zaynem przekażą reszcie co wydarzyło się przed kilkoma dniami. A wówczas, nie było co do tego wątpliwości, żaden z nich nie chciałby go znać. Tymczasem wszystko wydawało się być takie jak przed tygodniem. Uprzejmy do granic możliwości Liam, nieposkromienie entuzjastyczny Niall i szyderczy Zayn. Paraliżujący strach uniemożliwiał mu sprawdzenie jak teraz postrzega go Louis.

            - Harry – usłyszał najpiękniejszy męski głos na ziemi – możemy porozmawiać?

Dobrze, że jeden z nich okazał się być prawdziwym mężczyzną zdolnym do konfrontacji.

            - Umm, tak? – odpowiedział Harry unikając spojrzenia mężczyzny.

            - Niall – odezwał się Zayn lekkim tonem. – Słyszałem ostatnio jak Mark narzekał na piłkę nożną. Jestem przekonany, że drużynie narodowej Irlandii nieźle się dostało. Może powinieneś wyjaśnić mu kilka kwestii?

            Twarz Nialla natychmiast spoważniała, kiedy wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu technicznego.

            - A to kaprawy ogr! Niech no tylko pokażę mu magiczną moc tych dwóch Irlandzkich pięści! – To powiedziawszy odmaszerował stanowczym krokiem, a Zayn ruszył za nim z błyskiem rozbawienia majaczącym w oczach.

            - Umm – Liam przestąpił niezręcznie z nogi na nogę, po cym pochylił się w stronę Harry’ego szepcząc gorączkowo – nie jestem pewien, ale wydaje mi się, że Mark jest w jednej czwartej Irlandczykiem. Jeśli jego charakter jest równie porywczy, co naszego leprekona, może dojść między nimi do rękoczynów nim zdołają sobie cokolwiek wyjaśnić. – Zerknął nerwowo w stronę Louisa i Harry zrozumiał, że starał się tylko grzecznie wyjaśnić dlaczego zostawia ich samych. Liam był jedyny w swoim rodzaju. – Powinienem za nimi pójść. Zayn raczej tylko go zachęci do bójki. Wybaczcie. – I nie czekając na odpowiedź zniknął niepokojąco szybko.

            Pomiędzy pozostałą dwójką zaległa niezręczna cisza. Harry sądził, że skoro Louis poprosił go o rozmowę, to on powinien ją zacząć, najwyraźniej jednak się mylił. Skoro więc mógł sprawić żeby ta krępująca sytuacja dobiegła końca nieco szybciej, gotów był zrobić wszystko. Włącznie ze spojrzeniem Louisowi prosto w oczy. I w momencie kiedy to zrobił, pożałował tego. Nigdy nie widział nikogo tak niepewnego i rozbitego. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Louis tak wyglądał, ale miał nieprzyjemne przeczucie, że w jakiejś części jest tego sprawcą.

            - Słuchaj, Louis. Rozumiem, że czujesz się oszukany i zły i rozczarowany, ale obiecuję, że nie będę ci wchodził w drogę. Nie będę wchodził w drogę wam– poprawił się pospiesznie, nawet jeśli nie dostrzegł na twarzy Louisa protestu. – Po prostu zrobię co do mnie należy, postaram się unikać was do końca trasy, a później odejdę. Proszę. Nie zwalniajcie mnie. Praca dla was to ogromny zaszczyt i…

            - Przestań pieprzyć, Harry – przerwał mu Louis, ale ku zdziwieniu Harry’ego nie wyglądał na złego, raczej na zaskoczonego. – Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Zaynem i powiedział mi wszystko. W każdym razie tę część, w którą był wtajemniczony. – Odetchnął głęboko, po czym kontynuował. Jego oczy cały czas intensywnie wpatrywały się w oczy Harry’ego, który mógłby przysiąc, miały moc hipnotyzowania. – I chociaż brzmi to absurdalnie, wszystko o czym mówił ma sens. Na swój magiczny, tajemniczy, abrakadabryczny sposób, ale nadal ma sens.

            - Bo to prawda – zapewnił go Harry gorliwie. – Wiem, że to wydaje się być żywcem wyjęte z powieści dla nastolatków, ale przez sześć dni znajdowałem się w ciele Eleonor. Na boga, miałem nawet piersi – dodał Harry dramatycznie, a kiedy Louis zachichotał, uznał to za pierwszy krok poczyniony w stronę zwycięstwa.

            - Czyli byłeś Eleonor od czasu incydentu z mikrofonem? – upewnił się Louis, na co Harry przytaknął ostrożnie. Nie miał pojęcia dokąd zmierza mężczyzna, wolał więc zachować rezerwę. – A ona była w tym czasie tobą? – Kolejne pytanie i kolejne krótkie skinięcie głowy. – I wtedy gdy spotkałem cię w hallu, tak naprawdę to była Eleonor udająca ciebie?

            - Tak, Louis, tak! – przytaknął Harry gorączkowo. – Ja nigdy nie odezwałbym się do ciebie w taki sposób.

            - Oczywiście, że nie, Laleczko – Louis uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, a ucisk w żołądku Harry’ego, który odczuwał od wielu godzin, nieco osłabł. – A z drugiej strony ty przez cały czas udawałeś Eleonor? Pokaz mody, rozmowa w aucie, ciasteczka, kino, restauracja i spotkanie z chłopakami? Nie byłeś wtedy sobą?

            - Nie, nie! – krzyknął Harry, ale natychmiast się uspokoił i ściszył głos gdy kontynuował. – Musiałem nią być, ale wszystko co mówiłem i to, co robiłem, to byłem ja. Mógłbym powiedzieć dokładnie to samo teraz, kiedy wszystko wróciło do normy. – Harry zawahał się przez chwilę, ale uznał, że to odpowiedni moment na całkowitą szczerość. – Nie mam siostry ciotecznej, ale musiałem to powiedzieć żebyś nie dowiedział się o Gemmie.

            - Kim jest Gemma? – Louis zmarszczył brwi i przechylił głowę przyglądając się Harry’emu uważnie.

            - Gemma jest moją siostrą. Taką prawdziwą – wyjaśnił Harry. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że Eleonor jest jedynaczką, a kiedy zobaczyłem cię smutnego i bezbronnego, chlapnąłem o tęsknocie za domem bez zastanowienia i musiałem to jakoś szybko odkręcić.

            - Więc upiekłeś dla mnie ciasteczka, ponieważ byłem smutny? – Louis uniósł brew, a w jego oczach pojawiły się iskierki rozbawienia. Niestety Harry był tak skupiony na przekonaniu Louisa by go nie nienawidził, że nie dostrzegł ich.

            - Byłeś taki bezbronny i załamany – wyszeptał Harry z zażenowaniem. – A ciasteczka zawsze pomagają.

            - To były najlepsze ciasteczka czekoladowe jakie jadłem – Louis uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. – A co z Grease?

            - To klasyka! Ne wiem jak Eleonor może nie doceniać filmów starszych niż sprzed dziesięciu lat. Bambi jest starszy! – odpowiedział Harry, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się autentyczna złość.

            - Spokojnie Laleczko – roześmiał się Louis i potarł uspokajająco jego ramię. W piersi Harry’ego wybuchło konfetti i rozprzestrzeniło się na resztę jego ciała. – A co z restauracją?

            - Umm – Harry zająknął się i potrzebował sekundy intensywnego skupienia aby przenieść swoje myśli z dłoni Louisa dotykającej jego ciało na to aby udzielić spójnej odpowiedzi na pytanie. – To było najtrudniejsze, bo dużo rozmawialiśmy.

            - Nie rozumiem.

            - Opowiadałeś dużo zabawnych historii. – Harry po raz pierwszy w trakcie rozmowy przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, ponieważ spojrzenie Louisa nagle wydało mu się zbyt intensywne. – I byłeś tak cholernie uroczy. I przystojny. I mówiłeś o siostrach niczym idealny starszy brat. A później zacząłeś mówić o tym, że udajesz kogoś kim nie jesteś. A przecież to ja przez cały czas udawałem.

            - Przystojny? – zapytał Louis z rozbawieniem, a Harry jęknął. Czy mógłby mieć jeszcze dłuższy jęzor niż w tej chwili? – Wiesz, że spodobałeś mi się już w pierwszej chwili, kiedy cię zobaczyłem? – Harry przełknął ślinę i pokręcił głową. Nie miał pojęcia co za pokręcony sen teraz śni, ale niech trwa jak najdłużej. – A później byłem przekonany, że zaczynam tracić rozum. Zayn nawet stwierdził, że powinienem udać się do psychologa – zachichotał Louis i to sprawiło, że Harry ponownie na niego spojrzał. – Miałeś idealny wygląd, ale po incydencie z mikrofonem coraz częściej przyłapywałem się na myślach, że nowa Eleonor jest cudowna. Było to cholernie dziwne, ale zaczęła mi się podobać – przerwał na moment żeby posłać Harry’emu zażenowany uśmiech. – Powiedziałem nawet Zaynowi, że może jednak nie jestem gejem – urwał na moment pogrążając się w swoich myślach. Harry nie miał zamiaru mu przerywać, tym bardziej, że jego głośno bijące serce i tak niemal zagłuszało każde wypowiedziane przez mężczyznę słowo. – A wtedy dowiedziałem się, że to przez cały czas byłeś ty! Nie tylko mi się spodobałeś, bo jesteś przystojny, ale także dlatego, że jesteś interesujący. Nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś, Laleczko, ale znalazłeś idealny sposób aby sprawdzić czy facet zakochuje się w tobie ze względu na twój wygląd czy dzięki twojej oszałamiającej osobowości.

            Harry zamrugał gwałtownie i niemal zakrztusił się swoim własnym oddechem. Spojrzał uważniej na Louisa i dostrzegł w jego twarzy absolutną szczerość, ale także niepewność. Louis bał się reakcji Harry’ego! To było tak absurdalne, że Harry przez moment pomyślał, że to żart. Szybko jednak przypomniał sobie, że to Louis, ten Louis, który był dla niego ideałem.

            - Zakochuje? – powtórzył Harry z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – Masz na myśli, w taki sposób w jaki największy fan zespołu zakochuje się w tobie kiedy ma w końcu możliwość poznać cię osobiście i przekonać się, że jesteś jeszcze cudowniejszy niż w jego wyobrażeniach?

            - Najwyraźniej – odpowiedział Louis uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha i zmniejszając odległość pomiędzy ich twarzami.

            Pierwszy pocałunek z Louisem był dokładnie taki jak sam Louis – idealny. Delikatne muśnięcie warg, niemal niemożliwe ze względu na ich szerokie uśmiechy. I cudowny dotyk dłoni Louisa na jego twarzy. Pragnął by to nigdy się nie skończyło. I nawet komentarz Nialla pasował idealnie.

            - Widzisz, Payno? Mówiłem ci, że Larry jest prawdziwy.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  


End file.
